


YOU

by TwiGilmore



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Love, Mystery, Relationship(s), Romance, Sarcasm, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Suspense, Twilight Team Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiGilmore/pseuds/TwiGilmore
Summary: Well, hello there. I've been watching your every step, every move. I can find out all the details of your life. I know exactly how to make you ALL mine… Just a fun little story where Bella has an enticing, anonymous stalker. Maybe it’s Mike. Maybe it’s James. Could it be our beloved Edward? Or is it someone else entirely?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

**A/N: Just a creepy little _Twilight_ story that was loosely inspired by the Netflix show, _You_.**

**_You_ is pretty disturbing, so this story might be, too (trigger warning now). **

* * *

**POV?**

There you are.

I just finished stocking the new fiction books that all look mind-numbingly dull.

But you aren't dull, are you?

You are wearing tight jeans. Too tight. A V-neck cotton T-shirt is hidden underneath your unzipped raincoat, and your hair is pulled up into a messy bun on the crown of your head. You aren't trying to impress anyone. Only me.

You are alone.

You wander around the fiction section, running your tiny little fingers along the spines of the books. What are you looking for? Nothing is catching your attention.

You walk over to the Classics section. I wouldn't have pegged you as an avid reader of classic literature.

You pick up several novels but put them down. What are you looking for? You pick up a copy of _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott.

Ah, a feminist. I can work with that.

I slowly walk over to you from the tall bookshelf that is blocking your view of me. You look up at me, and your breath catches in your throat. You like what you see, don't you? I knew you would.

I give you a smirk as I pretend to rearrange the books on a table next to you. "'I am not afraid of storms, for I am learning how to sail my ship.'" I say to you, quoting a line from the book in your hands.

You tilt your head to the side and give me a small smile. Wow, you are beautiful. And my charm captured your attention, just as I planned.

"You know _Little Women_?" You ask, intrigued.

"It's kind of my job." I say with a smile, gesturing to my bookstore attire – a green apron and name tag.

"Most men are intimidated by such a book." A few strands of your hair gently fall into your face as you look up at me again.

One day soon, I will brush those hairs away from your face and touch your soft cheek.

You _will_ be mine.

But first things first: I need to captivate you, leave you with a strong first impression. Lure you in.

"Not someone such as myself." I take a step closer to you. "You see him over there," I discreetly nod my head to an obviously conceited, rich, frat boy here at our college. "He's the type that would be unsettled by Louisa May Alcott … Well, he might be unsettled by _any_ type of book."

I got close enough to smell your shampoo as I whispered in your ear. You are addictive. I want to smell all of you.

You laugh at my comment and my God, it's like you want me to take you right here, right now, on this very table, on top of the classical books.

Jane Austen would be disappointed in my lack of chivalry.

But I need to focus, and at least get your name before you leave. I can find out the rest.

"And you don't fall into that category?" You ask as a blush appears on your beautiful face. You bite your lip which does _things_ to me. Fuck…

No. Focus.

Good thing I'm wearing this apron that covers the front of my pants.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't work at a bookstore just because I want to."

"I totally get it. I work over at the coffee shop across the street… Gotta pay the bills while in school somehow, right?"

You're making it far too easy. You just told me where I can find you. I knew that you wanted me just as much as I want you.

I'll find out more about you, don't worry.

"Oh, you go here too, then," I say, referring to the college. "Do you live in the dorms?"

"No, I live alone in the student apartments a few blocks from here."

That was easy. Park Village Apartments. The only student apartments near campus.

Something falls out of your pocket – Chapstick. You reach down to pick it up, and as you do, I get a glimpse of what's under your V-neck T-shirt.

You are seriously teasing me now, aren't you? You dropped your Chapstick on purpose for me to sneak a peek underneath your shirt.

You're standing back up, so I look down at the books on the table.

"What are you studying?" I ask you.

"English… I'm a junior this year."

Literature. You are smart, aren't you? No wonder you were snooping around the classics. You are full of surprises.

I smile at you again to keep the charm going. "You must be a bookworm, then. Why on earth would you be reading _Little Women_? Haven't you read it a thousand times?"

You blush again and look down briefly before meeting my gaze again.

Those brown eyes of yours are mesmerizing.

"Yes, I've read it many times," you say. "But I think I lost my copy. I can't find it anywhere, and I need it for one of my classes."

A customer rudely interrupts me while I am concentrating solely on you. "Sir, can you show me where I can find…"

I don't even acknowledge him or hear the last part of his sentence. I still haven't gotten your name yet. But you turn your head toward the customer, so I follow suit.

"I'm sorry, what were you looking for?" I ask as politely as I can, but I'm really annoyed as fuck underneath. Hopefully you don't catch my tone change… I don't want you to see that side of me.

"The textbook for English 111. Can you show me where I can find it?" He asks.

"Sure." I look back at you, and you are already browsing another table of books. You look up at me. I smile then stalk off toward the textbooks with Mr. Buzzkill. After I show him the book, and he bitches about the price, I leave to come find you again.

You aren't where I left you.

Shit.

I glance around. I'm sure you haven't gotten too far. I was only gone a couple of minutes.

I spot you standing in line to check out.

I stride over to the check-out counter and open another register. The line is long anyway. It will actually look like I'm being a productive employee. I'm not. I just want to check you out… in more ways than one.

You walk up and set your book down on the counter in front of me. I reach out for your book just before your hand leaves the cover, making our fingers lightly brush.

Your skin is so soft, and your blush is never going to get old.

Allure engaged. "I thought you left the store before I could say goodbye," I say with an exaggerated pout.

You smile, but don't respond. You are a little shy sometimes, huh?

I scan your book. "$7.05."

You fumble with your wallet and pull out your credit card.

"Oh, I have to check your ID. You know, make sure the names match. Store policy." Definitely not true, but I _have_ to know your name. I'll explain this little white lie later, and you'll think it's cute.

You hand me your ID and credit card. They match alright.

I read all of your information and download it to memory: Isabella M. Swan, 5'4," 110 pounds, brown hair, and brown eyes. Address: 2301 Park Village Apt. 101. Date of birth: 09/13/99.

Perfect. Exactly what I need to begin our relationship.

I scan your credit card and hand you your cards, receipt, and book.

"I hope to see you soon, Isabella." I say to you.

"Just Bella." You correct me right away. _Bella_ … I like that better. The way it will roll off my tongue when I say it…

"Well, Bella," yep, I definitely like how that sounds. "Enjoy your book." I say with another award-winning grin.

You smile back and leave.

I'll see you very soon, Bella, don't you worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**POV?**

You are on my mind all morning while working at this monotonous, mundane place of employment.

I re-stock the best sellers.

_Bella._

I show someone where they can find some ridiculously cliché vampire book.

_Bella._

I help unload a shipment of new arrivals.

_Bella._

I know I'm on your mind, too, right?

How could I not be? I was perfectly charming, and I know you felt the sexual chemistry as much as I did.

The way you bent over for me to see down your V-neck T-shirt…

I wanted to turn you around and make you take it in the _Bun-_ sen burner (if you catch my punny sexual _chemistry_ drift) while the Brontë sisters and Jane Austen watched from the Classics section.

Chivalry was dead anyway, so fuck them.

Maybe one day that fantasy will become reality. You would like that, wouldn't you?

I made you blush several times earlier, and the way you bit your lip… You were tempting me, teasing me, desiring me, weren't you?

I will bite your lip one day soon, and it will make you moan.

Oh, and the way you wore those jeans like you were doing them a favor…

Fuck.

It is going to be boner city all day for me in case you were wondering. I need to jack off when I get home.

It will be while thinking about you, though, Bella. Don't you worry.

I keep running through the information I already know about you:

_Full name: Isabella M. Swan_

_Address: 2301 Park Village Apt. 101_

_Date of birth: 09/13/99_

_Age: 21_

_Major: English, junior year_

_Employment: Beck's Coffee Shop across the street_

But I need to know more, Bella.

I _have_ to know how to attract you. Draw you in. Make you mine.

I finally get a fifteen-minute break around lunchtime, so I venture across the street to the coffee shop. You said you were employed there, so I need to scope it out.

I've been here before, but I've never _really_ inspected it, Bella.

And since we are going to be together soon, I need to know all the details about your life. That is the only way to ensure you won't leave me. This is all part of the luring, captivation process. You understand, right?

I walk through the coffee shop's door. Oh, this place is small and quaint, Bella. I can definitely see you working here.

Except…

I don't like the look of that male barista singing the current tune that's playing through a speaker in the background.

He's tall, dark-skinned, and has his hair pulled back in one of those ponytail man-bun things that makes me want to vomit.

Do you like him, Bella? Is he your type?

No, you couldn't possibly. You read classic books, for God's sake. You would _not_ be interested in some vegan, yoga-doing, environment-loving hipster, right?

Ugh, I bet his Instagram is filled with kale, Chaco shoes, and progressive protesting.

But you were picking up a copy of _Little Women_ earlier. Many would argue that novel is one of the first feministic books of our time… Maybe you _are_ into liberal free spirits like that dancing, singing barista boy over there.

What kind of guys are you into, Bella? You're making me worry.

Fuck. I am overthinking, huh?

You were definitely flirting with me earlier. You only have eyes for me. I'm sorry for doubting you.

I pretend to browse the bagged coffee and travel mug selection, but I am really observing the rest of the environment.

There are a few tables and chairs scattered to the left of the order counter. To the right, there is a separate room full of study tables where many college students are huddled together, working intently.

Barista boy over there is the only employee I see working.

I guess only one employee works at a time in this small, easygoing coffee shop.

That means you probably work here alone when you have your shifts.

Alone is good.

Very good.

Alone is far away from Mr. Manbun over there.

He notices my glance in his direction and nods to me before saying, "can I help you with something, man?"

I walk over to him. I can be friendly with your coworkers, Bella. I can fit into your life. I know how to pretend. I know how to play the part. Whatever you need me to be, I'll be that for you.

"Hey, I haven't been in here before," I say nonchalantly as fuck. "I need a caffeine jolt to get through the rest of the afternoon. Any suggestions?"

"Sure, sure. I got you." Mr. Manbun says as he turns around and starts making a weird ass drink in a noisy ass blender.

While his back is turned, I look around the cash register. I'm trying to find any signs of your presence here.

There's a small bulletin board hanging on the wall to the left of the register.

Bingo.

Right there, tacked to the board, is what appears to be the work schedule for the next few weeks.

Manbun is still working on my drink, so I grab my phone from my pocket, lean over the counter, zoom in, and snap a quick picture of the schedule.

I glance at the image to make sure it's decipherable.

It is.

And you definitely work here. Several days a week, actually.

Alone for all of your shifts except for the ones on Saturday mornings – you work with some guy the next three Saturdays. I wonder if it's Manbun or someone else. There's a couple of different guys that work here with you based on the names I see.

Fucking great.

I'm sure they swoon over you, too. I mean, how could they not?

But are you interested in any of them, Bella?

No. Don't go into the overthinking again, you're right.

Barista boy turns around to hand me a cold, odd colored drink. I take it from him then fish out my wallet. I notice he's not wearing a name tag – damn it.

"$7.03," he says after pushing some buttons on the register. Jesus, this drink better be as good as sex for that price.

I pay and tell him thank you. I grab a straw and pluck it into the lid to take a sip. Yeah, Manbun is totally into that vegan, treehugger shit with this drink; it tastes like chalky fucking dirt.

I hope you're not friends with him, Bella. I don't want to deal with this type of person.

I walk out of the coffee shop and head back toward the bookstore. I dump the drink into a trash can before crossing the street.

Seven bucks was worth getting your work schedule for the next three weeks, Bella.

Now I can find you at your apartment, work, and in the English building.

You'll be so excited when we "casually" run into each other again.

You'll think it's fate, destiny, or a fairytale.

Those things take planning, though, Bella; they don't just happen. That's why I'm dedicating all this time and energy to make a fairytale just for you.

It will make you fall in love with me, I know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**POV?**

I finally get home from work late that afternoon around 4:00 p.m.

Now, I have some free time to do more research on you.

I have to figure out who you _really_ are, Bella.

Once I have more details, I will know how to tailor my personality so it compliments yours immaculately.

I will be the perfect match for you.

You won't want to choose anyone else.

I sit at my desk and pull up my Instagram app on my phone. I type in your name. It takes me a second to find the right profile.

As soon as I find yours, my heartrate increases as I see your sexy little thumbnail picture. You're smiling somewhat shyly, and your hair is framing your perfect face.

I click on your page.

Fuck. It's private.

I guess that helps keep the pervs away from you.

I want to request to follow you, but I don't want to totally freak you out since we barely met. We need to have another casual run-in first.

You don't have anything written in your bio, and you only have around 75 followers. You must be more introverted than I thought.

I like this about you, Bella.

It means I won't have to share you with very many people.

But it also means my investigation is going to be a lot more fucking difficult.

I pull up other social media apps and can't find you on any of them. I try Googling your name.

Ah, here's a little bit of information.

It's a newspaper article from the Forks Daily News dated June 6, 2017. _Forks High School's Graduating Class of 2017_ , reads the headline.

You lived in Forks, Washington and graduated from high school there a little over three years ago.

Under the headline is a panoramic picture of your entire class. Forks must be a pretty small town because there's only about 40 students graduating.

The caption lists everyone's name. It doesn't take me long to find you in the sea of other students.

Jesus, you are cute.

I feel my pants get tight again.

Boner city, like I mentioned earlier. You are doing this to me, Bella.

There is no other information about you in the newspaper article. You are harder to find information on than I thought. I am gonna have to get creative. Hmm…

I get an idea. I find a random boy's name on the newspaper article, Google Forks High School, and click the phone number that pops up. I hold my phone up to my ear.

Someone answers after three rings. "Forks High School. How may I direct your call?"

"Hello," I say in my chipper, upbeat voice. "My name is Eric Yorkie. I graduated a few years ago. I recently lost my yearbooks when I moved and was hoping I could request replacements?"

"Oh, sure, honey," the receptionist says. "Let me transfer you over to the staff member that can help you set that up. Hold on a moment."

The phone line goes silent as she places me on a brief hold.

 _Liar, liar, pants on fire_ – the infamous saying pops up in my mind.

Both parts are true. I am lying to get closer to you, and the fire happening in my pants is definitely there because of you.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Hernandez," a voice says into my ear.

I give her the same speech about wanting to replace my yearbooks. She graciously assists me. I give her my P.O. box, and she says they will be here by the end of the week. All four yearbooks for your time in high school – if you went there all four years, that is.

Fucking score.

With such a small town like Forks, I am sure you will be in the yearbook frequently, which means I will have even more information about you, Bella.

Aren't you as excited as me?

I'm putting in all the work, fully fighting for you.

I look at the other Google results, but there's nothing else that pops up about you that I can find.

I push away from my desk and go to take a shower.

I have to deal with this raging boner.

. . . . . .

After my steamy shower (in more ways than one), I get dressed and focus on schoolwork for a while. I have classes tomorrow, so I look over all my shit for a while.

I might be a little obsessive with being the best, the brightest, and the most competent.

All of it is for you now.

I have never gotten anything but A's in my classes the first three years of school. I am planning on going to law school after graduation this coming spring.

Hopefully that's something you will approve of.

I already took the LSAT and received a high ass score. I just have to apply to some graduate schools now.

I will be able to support you, give you everything you could possibly want or need, Bella.

You will need someone to take care of you with a degree in only English.

I can see it now: I will work for a huge corporate law office here in Seattle, or maybe Portland, and you will stay home, be my little trophy wife. You can work, too, if you want to, but you won't need to, Bella. I'll take _good_ care of you.

Fuck. I can't shake you out of my mind. Why are you so addicting?

I have to see you again. I miss you. Don't you miss me? I'm sure you're wondering when you'll see me again, too.

I look at the picture of your work schedule on my phone.

You work tomorrow afternoon, which works out perfectly because I am off work. Ugh, I don't want to wait that long, though.

Before I can overthink it, I put on a baseball cap and shove my wallet into the pocket of my jeans. I grab my car keys and pull on my jacket.

I'm driving to your apartment, Bella.

I'll just scope things out like I did at the coffee shop earlier today. Excitement floods through my body as I think about seeing you. Maybe your window will be open, and I can peek inside… It's dark enough outside now so you won't be able to see me if I stay far enough back.

I finally find parking. I shove my keys into my pocket and start walking toward building one. Your apartment number is 101; don't worry, I remember.

I can hear music blaring out of a window nearby. Other college students are walking around the complex together as they chat about upcoming tests and papers.

I finally find your apartment.

And you _do_ have a window. The blinds are open, and there's a light on inside. I can see, what looks like, your living room and part of your kitchen.

I keep walking, not wanting any of your neighbors to notice my loitering.

I spot a bench not too far from your window in the grassy part of the courtyard. I sit down, pull out my phone, and pretend to mindlessly scroll through an app. All the while, I am sneaking peaks toward your window.

I finally see some movement.

It's not you though, Bella.

I thought you said you lived alone?

It's a petite girl, probably around our age, with spiky black hair and a pixie-like face. She runs into the living room, grabs something, then disappears again.

She's back a few seconds later and tows you toward the couch.

There you are, Bella.

You have no idea how good it is to see you. I missed you so fucking much.

Your friend sits on the couch. You sit at her feet while she brushes your hair. She parts it into two sections and starts braiding each side for you.

The two of you are chatting back and forth. I wish I knew what you were saying.

Do you mention me to your friend, Bella? Tell her how I charmed the pants off you earlier today?

I get distracted for a second, thinking about you with no pants on…

Ugh, I feel envious of her time with you.

I want you all to myself.

I watch discreetly for a little longer.

After about fifteen minutes, your friend gets up from the couch and grabs her things, looking like she's about to leave.

She kisses your cheek then starts walking toward, what looks like, your front door.

She leaves, and I look down at my phone as she walks past me. It's dark enough that she won't even notice me. If she does, she won't realize it's me later when we meet again. Because I know I will meet all of your friends soon, Bella.

You are no longer in the living room.

When you finally come back into view, you are wearing sweats and a tank top with no bra.

Fuck. It's like you know I'm watching you, and you're teasing me again.

You walk up to your window and finally close your blinds. I see the light go out several seconds later.

Damn, I guess that's my cue to leave. I won't be gathering any other information _here_ tonight.

I get up from the bench and make my way back to my car.

I'll see you again tomorrow, Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**POV?**

My alarm goes off and you're the first thing I think about.

I get to see you today, Bella.

I can barely contain my excitement. I am going to sweep you off your feet, baby.

You work alone later this afternoon.

I am going to come in after my classes and do homework so I can keep an eye on you, watch you while you work.

I'm just so glad that Manbun won't be there with you. We need to do something about him, Bella… I don't like him being around you, having time with you that should be spent with me.

The same is true for your little pixie-haired friend. I have a feeling you spend too much time with her.

Pixie needs to take a hike with Manbun.

Maybe they'll get eaten by a huge ass grizzly bear…

Probably not. I'm not _that_ lucky.

Besides, even a bear wouldn't be attracted to Manbun.

We'll figure out how to deal with them soon, love.

After fantasizing about having you all to myself, I finally get up and go to class.

I charm the pants off my teachers, and the other students are jealous of my articulate reflections during our class discussions.

I'm the fucking best. At everything.

I once knew an arrogant sponge.

He was a self-absorbed little shit.

That's me. I'm the sponge. And I'm A-Okay with it.

Because at least you'll be getting the best of the best, Bella. Exactly what you deserve.

God, I can't wait to make you mine.

Although, in my mind, you already _are_ mine.

Your work shift is 4:00 p.m. to close. I pull out my phone and Google Beck's Coffee Shop; it looks like the shop closes at 8:00 p.m.

Maybe if I get there around 7:00 p.m., I can stay until you close and walk you out to your car afterwards…

Then I'll know what car you drive.

And I can ask you for your number.

Then I can add you on Instagram and see your posts. That means learning more about you.

Yes, that's what I will do.

I glance at the time. It's 4:00 p.m. now. I'll go work out until it's time to see you.

I work out several days a week to keep my body in tip-top shape. And man, do I look good.

I can't wait for you to see my body one day. Hopefully it's soon. I'm sure you'll approve.

But please don't misunderstand, Bella, my love. I don't just want to fuck you. I want to wife you up.

You are so much more than just a lousy lay. But…

I really can't wait to see you.

 _All_ of you.

And taste you.

Feel you.

Be inside you.

Fuck.

I can't stop thinking about your tank top from last night and how you weren't wearing a bra. It must have been cold in your apartment because your nipples were hard as a rock, pointing through that thin fabric just for me…

Fuck, you're so good at distracting me.

And making me harder than a Catholic Priest at a playground.

I get home and change into my gym clothes. I grab my pre-workout drink and headphones before heading out the door to go waste some time before I can see you.

. . . . . .

Once I get back from the gym, I shower quickly and change into jeans and a T-shirt. Casual enough to run into you again and do homework.

I grab my shit and head out of my apartment.

I am giddy on the way to the coffee shop. I speed like a mad person, trying to get to you as quick as possible.

I park my car and make my way inside. I've been waiting for this moment for far too long.

And…

I'm speechless.

I'm mesmerized.

I'm elated.

I'm also hard as fuck.

Shit. Good thing I'm wearing these constricting jeans with my jacket. You won't notice.

You are just so fucking perfect that I can't control it.

You should take it as a compliment, really.

Do you even understand how utterly flawless you are, Bella?

You are humble and modest, so I doubt you do. That's one of the qualities I love about you already.

You are wiping down a counter. You turn around to shut off the water you have running in a plastic blender container, giving me a good peak at your perfect ass in those tight skinny jeans.

Your hair is pulled back in a low ponytail and you're wearing a black apron.

I can hear some chatter in the back room to the right where students must be meeting to do homework. To the left of the order counter, there are a few tables and chairs. No one is sitting there.

I make my way over and set my backpack down. I walk up to the counter and you finally notice me.

You turn around from the sink and gasp.

You are excited.

You blush.

You bite your lip.

You lightly stumble over your feet as you step toward the register.

You like me too, Bella. Don't you?

Well, of course you do. Again, how could you not?

I shine my award-winning smile. "Long time no see, Bella."

You smile shyly. "Hi. You're the bookstore guy, right?"

Good, you remember me.

"Yes. You can continue calling me 'bookstore guy,' if you'd like, but my actual name is xxxxxx."

C'mon, I can't ruin the surprise for you already.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, xxxxxx," you say. "Can I get you anything?"

Yes.

 _You_.

"Sure, scrounge a drink up for me. Whatever you think I would like." I smile again.

"That could be dangerous… We have quite a bit of kale here." You scrunch your perfect face.

Fuck yes! You have no idea how happy that comment just made me.

It means you don't like Manbun then, do you? Manbun fucking loves kale based on that nasty ass drink he made me the other day. One less guy I need to worry about, hopefully. I am sure there are so many guys that want you. I mean, how could they not?

"What did the homicidal vegetarian say?" I ask.

You look at me confused. "What?"

"I would kale for some salad." I wink.

You laugh like an angel. "That was ridiculously corny."

"In every corny joke there's a kernel of truth."

You smile. I've started to win you over. "Okay, corny-bookstore-boy, what can I get you?"

I lean a little closer toward you. I hear your breathing pick up at my proximity. "Why don't you make me _your_ favorite drink?"

You swallow before replying. "Coming right up." You turn around and start making some type of concoction.

I think I'm charming you, Bella.

The way you react to me is insanely entertaining and affirming.

"What time do you get off tonight?" I ask while you stir something, your back still to me.

Don't worry, I'm still checking out that tight, perfectly round ass of yours. The things I would do to it if it were officially mine…

"A little after 8:00."

"Only a couple more hours… Maybe it'll go by fast now that I am here to keep you company."

You turn and look at me over your shoulder, your cheeks are still a beautiful scarlet. "Keep the corny jokes to a minimum or you might get kicked out."

Ah, you're flirting back with me, Bella. You are making my fucking day. No, you're making my fucking week, my month, my year.

"No promises, but I'll try to behave." I smirk.

Seriously. No promises, love.

You turn around with a drink and set it down in front of me. You press a few buttons on the cash register and tell me my total. I pay with cash and throw the change into the tip jar, giving you another smile.

I walk back over to my table and pull out my computer and a schoolbook. I pretend to work on some assignments, but I already have everything done, of course.

You and I keep glancing at each other periodically, and occasionally you will smile and blush before looking away.

I make you nervous.

 _You like me_.

A little while later, the students in the back room begin shuffling out the door. I glance down at the time. It's a few minutes before 8:00.

I start packing up my things and make my way back over toward the counter.

"We close in a few minutes," you say. "No one is supposed to be in here when we count the money and lock up."

"No problem," I grin. "I'll wait for you outside. You know, just to make sure you get to your car safely."

Chivalry isn't dead after all. I am reviving it for you.

You smile a little and nod before I turn and walk out of the coffee shop and toward my car. I toss my shit in the backseat then lean against the driver's door.

I could wait for you all day.

You finally finish up, and I see you leave out the backdoor with a garbage bag.

Damn it. I should have parked in the back.

I start walking through the parking lot and around the side of the building to get to the back lot.

I finally spot you walking toward an old pickup truck after you throw the trash into a dumpster.

Interesting choice for a vehicle, love.

Just as you're getting to your door, I notice someone underneath your truck.

I start sprinting toward you as soon as I see their arms reach out, grasping your ankles. This is a classic way for an attacker to find their next victim.

Your knees begin to buckle underneath you as you lose your balance.

I catch you and wrap you up in my arms before your head busts against the pavement. As I pull you up, your lips are slightly parted, and your eyes are wide. Your body is flush against mine.

The fucking weirdo under you truck scoots out on the passenger's side and takes off running.

I look back at you. You are still wrapped up in my arms. You are safe.

You stare at me in awe.

I really did sweep you off your feet tonight.

I told you I would take care of you, baby.

I can be your Superman.

And you can be Lois Lane.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I…. I think so."

I leave one arm wrapped around you as I shift to pull my cellphone out of my pocket. "We should call the police, make a report on that creep."

"No!" You say loudly. "No cops. I'm fine, really. My dad will see it and freak out. He's the chief of police down in Forks."

"Okay," I smile. "No cops then." Ever.

I put my phone back in my pocket and wrap my arm around you again.

We stare at each other for a few seconds. Fireworks are happening like fucking crazy, obviously.

The way you feel in my arms, Bella… It's like you were _meant_ to be in them.

I never want to let you go.

And the way you're looking at me…

Well, I don't think you want to let go of me either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**POV?**

"I'll take care of it for you, Bells. Don't worry," Manbun says to you before placing his hand on your shoulder.

I hyperfocus on Manbun's grimy hand.

On your fucking shoulder.

He's touching you. And you're mine. No one else's.

He needs to move his fucking hand _before_ I move it for him.

You need to call an exterminator, Bella.

Because Manbun is a pest that needs to be decimated.

And that cute little nickname – "Bells"?

Bleh. Fucking putrid.

I am just jealous, love.

Take it as a sign that I am fully committed to you, that I love you immensely.

I don't think I would ever _really_ kill Manbun… Well, I might if he doesn't move his filthy hand.

You understand why I'm envious, though, don't you?

You are utterly flawless and perfect; everyone wants you.

But only _I_ can have you. Right?

Right.

Can anyone else in this room spell "condescending narcissist" correctly on the first try?

Yeah, I didn't fucking think so.

I'm still the best, the most superior.

"I know you have a killer test on Monday. Go study. I'll take care of this." Manbun says as he nods toward the dishes in the sink.

I momentarily imagine pulling Manbun by his feminine little hair knot, pounding him in the face, and tossing him out of the coffee shop while his broken nose bleeds all over the concrete.

He'd be lucky if that's all I did.

Manbun has moxie coming out of his fucking man bun; I'll give him that, at least.

But I have much more tenacity than Manbun, Bella. I always get what I want.

And I want you.

You want me, too… Especially after a few nights ago when I played superhero to your damsel in distress.

"Are you sure?" You ask.

You are so sweet and polite, love.

But please, for the love of God, just let him do the rest of your work so you can come over here with me. Then you'll be away from him.

He puts his other hand on your opposite shoulder.

I start seeing fucking red.

I grip the sides of my chair with my hands as I feel my face and neck get hot with rage. I try to look down at my computer and open textbook to regain my composure.

I don't want you to see me this way.

"Of course," Manbun says. "I can tell that you're totally stressed. I'll see you at the party tomorrow, though, right?"

Party!?

_WITH MANBUN!?_

You sigh. "I don't know… You know parties aren't really my thing."

I finally take a deep breath and relax a little. Of course, you aren't a party girl.

But I think I need a beer with a side of Xanax after my mini freak out.

I knew it was a bad idea to come in while you were finishing your shift because it meant someone else would be here for the next shift.

And, of course, that person had to be someone with _a thing_ for you.

But I couldn't pass up the opportunity to study with you when you'd asked…

Shit, I just need to control my envy better.

"C'mon, Bells," I imagine more blood on the sidewalk as he says that _darling_ little pet name. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

I see you genuinely smile at him when he gives you fake as fuck puppy dog eyes.

He's manipulating you, Bella.

Motherfucker.

You _do_ like this hipster-wannabe, kale-loving, pathetically-lovestruck, long-haired, impertinent asshole, don't you!?

"I'll think about it," you respond. "Thanks again. You're my lifesaver, like always."

 _He's_ your Goddamn lifesaver?

Did _he_ save you the other night!?

He looks like he couldn't even kill a spider for you.

I hate spiders when they eat flies.

They are such buzz kills.

And Manbun was being the biggest fucking buzzkill ever.

Manbun grins at you before finally dropping his disgusting hands and turning toward the sink. "Go study. I can smell your failure from here, and, let me tell ya, it reeks."

You laugh. "Gee, thanks."

"Sure, sure. I'll see you later."

"Oh," you glance over to me and smile shyly. I smile back and feel my anger and jealously finally dissipate. "I'm still gonna be here studying for a little bit."

Manbun's gaze follows yours and he notices me. He looks back at you. "Oh, that's right," he raises his eyebrows suggestively. I think I see you blush. "Let me know when you leave. We don't want any other occurrences like the other night." He frowns.

He maintains complete equanimity, totally unfrazzled by seeing me waiting for you.

Fucker. I wanted him to take the hint to back off.

But you invited me here. You like me, not him. Why else would you ask if I wanted to come here and study with you today?

"I will," you say before you take off your black apron and hang it up on the side wall. You reach under the counter and pull out your backpack.

You step to the side of the counter and start walking toward me.

Goddamn, you are breathtaking.

You are wearing those tight jeans again and a blue T-shirt… That blue looks amazing against your fair skin. Your chocolate brown eyes are sparkling as you come and sit down across from me.

"Hey, Bella," I smile at you as I close my computer. I want to focus solely on you, love. "How was work?"

You shrug. You still have a beautiful blush on your pale cheeks. "You know – people need coffee and I make it. Same old, same old."

You unzip your backpack and pull out your phone, computer, and a notebook. "What do you need to work on?"

Your beautiful face scrunches up. "Ugh, I have a Statistics test on Monday. Why an English lit major has to take stats is beyond me."

"I've already taken stats. I can help you study, if you want?"

"Really?" You smile. "That would be amazing."

Of course, love. Anything for you.

"Yeah, let's see what your test is on." I smile back as I scoot my chair closer toward you.

We work on studying for the next hour and a half.

You are mesmerized by my intelligence.

But I am careful not to come off as cocky.

I try to be humble; that's a personality trait you admire.

You sigh. "Let's take five."

You grab your phone and sit back in your chair. It looks like you're responding to some text messages.

I wish I knew who you were talking to... Are any of those messages about me?

What have you told your friends and family about me, Bella?

You set your phone down on the table. "I'm gonna go to the restroom really quick. Be right back."

"Okay, I'll look at the last chapter you have to study." I respond. You groan and roll your eyes before walking to the corner of the building and disappearing down a small hallway.

I glance around nonchalantly then immediately grab your phone before it locks.

I open your settings and quickly switch off the setting that requires a passcode or Face ID to access your phone. Then I turn off Find my iPhone.

I set it back down exactly where you left it.

I am going to swipe your phone before we leave because you will know if it goes missing right now.

I flip through a few pages in your textbook to see what the next chapter is about.

"Hey," I hear someone say behind me. Shit, did someone see what I just did to your phone?

Nah, I'm just being paranoid.

I turn around in my chair. It's fucking Manbun. Can't he take a motherfucking hike already and get eaten by that damn bear?

"Hey, man." I say back evenly.

"You came in here earlier this week… Bella told me how you helped her the other night when some weirdo was hiding under her car. Good lookin' out."

Helped her?

No, I _saved_ her, dickhead.

I nod. "Just in the right place at the right time, I suppose."

He eyes me skeptically for a moment before holding his hand out toward me. "I'm Jacob."

I reach out and shake his hand. He's important to you, so I have to, at least, make an effort to get along with the asshole. "I'm xxxxxx."

"Good to meet you. Hey, my roommate turned 21 today, so he's having a party tomorrow night. I invited Bella, so you're welcome to come, too."

You appear from the hallway and walk over to us. "You two met?" You ask.

I nod and smile at her. "Jacob was just telling me about a party tomorrow."

You make a disgruntled face then glare at Manbun. Even though I know his real name now, "Manbun" still suits him far better.

"You're just telling him," you gesture to me. "In hopes that I'll be more likely to go."

"Well, yeah." Manbun laughs.

You roll your eyes then sit back down next to me. "Go away, Jake. I have studying to do."

Yes, go away dickhead.

Manbun laughs again then goes back behind the order counter like the pansy that he is.

"You're not one for parties, huh?" I ask.

"Not at all. I'm more of a sit-at-home-and-read type of girl."

I could barely contain the massive grin that overtook my face. "So, you're not going to the party tomorrow then?"

"Well, I don't necessarily want to, but Quil, Jacob's roommate, is one of my friends, and it's his birthday. I'll probably make an appearance for a little while."

Damn it.

"I could come and keep you company if you want." I offer.

You shift nervously in your chair. "Oh, um…" you hesitate. Why are you uncertain, love? Don't you feel this connection between us, too? Maybe I need to take things even slower for you. I can do that, Bella. Whatever you need.

I back track. "It was just an idea to make it a little less painful for you, Bella," I nudge your shoulder easily. "No pressure."

"Um, okay… I guess you can come with me… Yeah, sure." You say apprehensively, like you still aren't certain that's what you want to do.

It's because of fucking Manbun, isn't it?

I needed to charm you more if you weren't jumping at the opportunity for us to spend more time together...

"You sure?" I ask with my award-winning smile.

"Yes," you blush. "I'm sure. We can meet tomorrow at my apartment – around 8:00? I'll text you my address." You grab your phone and send me your information. Of course, I already know it.

"Perfect. I can't wait." I smile.

We finish going over the last chapter before packing our stuff up to leave. You walk over to say goodbye to Manbun.

When your back is fully turned, I grab your phone and quickly throw it into my backpack before zipping it all the way up.

You'll think you just put your phone into your bag already.

But I'll have it.

More research, love. This is all for us.

You walk back over to me, sling your backpack over your shoulder, and we leave.

Hasta la vista, Manbun!

I roll my eyes as I think about dealing with him again tomorrow at his roommate's party.

I walk you to your truck to make sure you get inside safely.

I wave as you leave before I walk to my own car.

I drive to the post office where I have my P.O. box. Your yearbooks I ordered should be here today.

I unlock my mailbox and, sure enough, a package from Forks High School is waiting for me.

I have your phone and yearbooks now, love!

I'm feeling giddy.

Tonight, I will do a lot of investigating.

You'll never hesitate about spending time with me again.

I get home and bring all my shit inside. I open the box with your yearbooks and dump them on the table. I fish your phone out of my backpack, too.

I go grab a beer from the fridge then sit down.

I open the first yearbook – it's the one from your senior year.

I flip through it quickly, searching for you in the pictures.

I finally find your face on one of the senior pages titled, "Awards." A variety of pictures are on the page of people who are voted most likely to achieve something.

What were you voted most likely to do, love?

Shit.

I didn't look at the picture close enough the first fucking time.

You are standing with some guy who has his arm wrapped around you. Well, it's NOT Manbun, thankfully. But it's someone else I might have to deal with.

You and Manbun seem like you've known each other awhile, so I assumed you both went to high school together or something.

I almost spit out the gulp of beer I just took as I read the caption under the photo:

"Voted most likely to get married."

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**POV?**

**_Four Years Old_ **

I am so hungry.

My tummy hurts so bad.

I am scared to go out of my room.

But I have to. I am so hungry.

I look outside my bedroom door.

Mommy is asleep on the couch.

I don't hear anyone else.

Maybe Mommy's friends went home.

They were yelling a lot earlier. I hid in my room all day.

That's why my tummy is hurting so bad. I haven't eaten since dinner last night, and it is getting dark outside. I think it's dinner time again today.

I tiptoe out of my room, past Mommy on the couch, and into the kitchen.

There's lots of broken things everywhere. And a lot of trash.

There are some cockroaches crawling around on the floor and wall.

I open the fridge.

It's empty.

I can't reach the cabinet to see if there's any food in there.

I don't see anything on the counters or table except trash.

I walk over to Mommy on the couch and touch her cheek with my hand. She feels strange.

"Mommy?" I say quietly.

She doesn't move.

I put my other hand on her shoulder and try to shake her. "Wake up!" I say loudly.

She _still_ isn't moving!

I start to cry. "Mommy! Mommy!"

I crawl onto the couch and lay beside her. I want her to wake up and get me dinner, but she never does. I see a weird needle thing on the coffee table, and Mommy feels too cold.

I get down and grab a blanket from my room. I cover her with it then snuggle into her again.

She'll wake up soon.

I finally fall asleep.

* * *

**_Seven Years Old_ **

"Hey! Get back here you little shit!"

I run as fast as I can to get away from the monster.

I accidentally spilled the milk from my cereal on the floor.

Things like that always make the monster angry.

I am not fast enough, and he catches me.

He grabs me by my arm and yanks me back toward the kitchen.

He gets the wooden spoon.

I try to run away again, but the monster holds me tight.

Too tight.

I am scared. I start screaming and crying.

He starts hitting me with the spoon.

Over and over again.

He hits my back, my arms, my bottom, my legs… Anywhere he can reach.

I scream more. "I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

I try to get away again, but the smacks keep coming. "Stop," hit. "Spilling," hit. "Your damn," hit. "Shit," hit. "Everywhere," hit.

The monster finally stops before pushing me so hard that I fall on the floor.

My hands catch me. I get up quickly then start running.

Running, running, running as fast as I can!

I dive underneath my bed where it's dark and alone and far away from the monster.

I start shaking and crying.

No one loves me.

No one will ever love me.

If the monster doesn't love me, then who will?

No one.

I am bad.

The world is bad and scary.

I cry more.

I hate myself.

I just have to be good then maybe people will love me.

I will do better.

I will make sure I do everything right.

I stay silent so the monster doesn't come back for a second round.

* * *

**_Sixteen Years Old_ **

"I can't date you anymore, xxxxxx," she says to me as I walk her to her car after school.

I stop and turn to look at her. "What!?"

What does she mean she can't date me anymore?

I love her.

She doesn't _really_ love me, does she?

But she's all I have.

Without her, I have nothing. She can't leave. I need her.

She pulls her hand away from mine and sighs. "We are too different…"

"No, we're not. We are perfect for each other," I insist.

Her brow furrows as she turns her head slightly to the side. "You are sweet, and we've had, you know… A lot of _goodtimes_ together, but I like someone else." She turns and continues walking. I follow after her.

 _Good times_ , I internally gripe.

I think she is referring to sex… Which we've had a lot of.

We both lost our virginities to each other a few months ago.

It was absolutely perfect. I loved her. And she loved me. That's all I've ever wanted – someone to love me unconditionally.

And now she is leaving me. Just like everyone else.

I reach for her hand again as we stop in front of her car. "What do you mean you, 'like someone else'?"

She looks down and avoids eye contact with me. I feel my stomach begin to knot. I can't lose her.

"Yeah," she says uneasily. "I do. I'm sorry."

"But I love you, Jess," I say desperately. How can I make her stay!?

I guess I fell in love with a girl that only knows four vowels.

She didn't know _I_ existed anymore.

She puts her hand on my shoulder then looks at me woefully. "I don't love you anymore… I'm sorry… I have to go."

She turns around quickly, unlocks her car, and gets inside.

I stand there frozen on the sidewalk for a while and watch her drive out of the school parking lot.

I'm a fucking moron.

I didn't even say anything else to her.

But, I mean, _why_ would she love me?

No one ever has before, anyway. I'm such a fuck-up.

I've lost everything in my life.

My dad was never around, my mom overdosed, no one in my biological family wanted or loved me, all the foster parents I had eventually told the state they couldn't handle me anymore before I was sent to a new home…

Then I finally met Jess.

She made me feel loved and wanted and accepted for the first time.

And now she's gone, too.

I walk to my silver car and throw my shit in the backseat. I hate this stupid new car that reminds me of my stupid new life… The life I'm not sure I want or deserve, but have, nonetheless.

I yank off the stupid new jacket I have on and toss it in the passenger's seat.

My new adoptive mother bought a closet full of clothes for me, and this jacket is itchy as fuck.

I speed out of the parking lot. I should crash this fucking car.

Maybe that would make me feel better.

Or maybe it would kill me.

Either outcome would be fine.

This new family will get rid of me soon enough, anyway, I'm sure. Everyone always does.

I'll just eliminate myself now to avoid any further heartache.

* * *

**_Present_ **

"So, those are the three memories you started having nightmares about again?" My shrink asks inquisitively.

I scowl and lean further back into the pillows on the fucking couch that I'm probably supposed to lay down on.

Why does Waldo go to therapy?

To find his sorry-ass self.

So, I guess that's why I'm here, too. Gotta keep what's left of my sanity after my shitshow of a past.

I've been in therapy since I was a little kid. The social workers made me.

Finding your mom dead and cuddling with her for a day and a half while starving to death is a surefire way to land yourself in a therapist's office for the rest of your life, obviously.

Well, that, and being abused in foster homes before getting adopted.

I've been through some shit.

I don't ever want you to find out about it, though, Bella.

I don't want you to think ill of me.

"Yep," I respond to Shrinky. "Mainly the last one – from when I was 16."

"I wonder why that particular memory?"

I know the answer.

It's because of you, love.

My first girlfriend, Jess, did a real number on my fragile-fucking-teenage heart.

After me, she fell in love with some dwarf with Little Man Syndrome – AKA Little Dick Syndrome.

I didn't know she could stoop so low.

Ha! See what I did there?

I'm fucking hilarious; I crack myself up.

The day Jess broke up with me was the day I decided I would never be blindsided again.

I would learn how to be impeccable, completely and utterly perfect.

If I was the textbook definition of flawless, then I would be accepted, loved, and finally feel worthy.

I'd be livin' la vida loca.

Just like the song, I'd take my clothes off and go dancing with you in the rain any day, Bella.

I also hated that wimpy, pussy teenager I was.

I'm not sure why calling someone a "pussy" means they're weak…

Those things can take a pounding.

And I can't wait to pound yours, Bella.

Shit, I need to focus.

I shake my head, bringing my attention back. "It's the new girl I met," I respond to Shrinky. "I don't want to fuck things up with her."

"I should have put that together earlier," Shrinky smiles for a brief moment. "The most essential relationships in your life – those with your caregivers – have been plagued by enormous traumas. Our worldview and attachment style are pretty solidified by the time we are five years old. Your worldview was shaped into one of fear… Which is why you are worried about messing things up with this new girl. You don't want to get your heartbroken again because it feels earth-shattering to you."

I didn't pay Shrinky enough for this intuitive-as-fuck commentary. "Bingo," I say as I point my finger toward him. "So, what do I do, doc?"

"Well, let's back up for a minute. How do you think you'll screw things up with this new girl?"

I shrug. "Why is Melania pissed at Donald Trump when they go to couple's therapy?"

Shrinky eyes me suspiciously, trying to analyze my comment. "She's probably upset for a lot of reasons, I would guess, but I don't know your punchline. Why is she pissed?"

"Because he keeps trying to put up a huge ass wall."

Shrinky chuckles at my wit for a second. "Ah, I see," he puts his pen down. "What would happen if you stopped trying so hard to build _your_ wall?"

I would lose you.

I wouldn't be able to control you.

I would get hurt.

Control = safety, love, acceptance.

Control = you.

My metaphorical "wall" is composed of two things in my mind:

1\. If I work hard enough, I can find out all the things about you. If I know all the things about you, I can make sure you fall in love with me.

2\. If I build a wall that's sturdy enough, you won't be able to see how fucked up I am.

I sum that up for Shrinky, "I wouldn't be in control anymore and would lose my shot with her."

"But power isn't love. If you try to control her, you will eventually lose her."

I grimace and roll my eyes. "That's bullshit."

"Is it?" Shrinky challenges, raising his eyebrows.

"So, you're fucking saying that I should relinquish control and just pretend that the world is full of unicorns and happy little fairies with magical pixie dust that will make all my happiest, wildest dreams come true? Come the fuck on." I say sarcastically.

"Sure, imagine that for a second. How would it feel if you did that?"

"I would be incredibly naïve and ignorant," I answer hastily. "I would feel cowardly and powerless."

Shrinky nods. "Okay. But I already told you that if you try to control this new girl, you will lose her. How would it feel to lose this girl?"

I think I forget how to breathe for a second as I imagine _that_ reality.

Because I can't envision not having you, love.

My heart would be in shambles.

A thousand times worse than it was with Jess.

That's why I was so jealous yesterday when we were at the coffee shop together and I saw you with Manbun…

And why I flipped my fucking lid when I saw that other dipshit prick with his arm around you in your yearbook.

I need you.

Desperately.

I knew it the minute you walked past me in the bookstore.

I want you to love me as much as I already love you.

So, is that what you need, Bella?

For me to stop trying so hard to make our little love story?

But what if I lose you that way, too?

I don't believe in the fate/destiny bullshit.

I think you have to work hard to make your own destiny, which is what I've been doing for us, Bella.

Maybe I'm doomed to fail either way.

God damnit! Shrinky always made me think about things differently.

I am used to being cocky and smug, not self-loathing and insecure.

"I can't lose her." I finally answer Shrinky's question.

"Then I suggest we work on your imagined need for dominance."

Well, Shrinky's given me a lot to ponder. Like always.

I hope you have a good power supply, love, because I'm about to turn you on even more.

Maybe I can do a combo approach – half controlling, half unicorn-fairy-dust shit?

We'll see.

I don't know if I can change my reprehensible ways that quickly.

First up – tonight's party with Manbun and his roommate.

Your friend, Pixie, might be there, too.

I also need to finish snooping through your phone and yearbooks…

I got too pissed last night to continue, hence me making a therapy appointment today.

Speaking of phones, mine starts buzzing in my pocket as I walk out of Shrinky's office.

"Hello?" I answer as I walk toward my car.

"xxxxxx?" My mom says my name. "Oh, honey, I've been trying to call you all week! Are you okay?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine."

It's been six years since I was adopted into this woman's family. Frankly, I still wasn't sure why they claimed me as their son.

"I'm coming to Seattle next weekend to see you. So, clear your schedule because we are going to, at least, have lunch together."

"Okay," I sigh as I climb into my car.

It is pointless to argue with my mother… Even if I'm planning on going to law school to argue for a fucking living.

Plus, she has kind of become my weak spot over the years.

Besides you, love, I don't really care about much in this world except for my adoptive parents.

They, quite candidly, saved my life.

"I love you, honey. I'm sure you're busy, so I'll let you go. I'll see you next weekend. Your dad says hi, too."

"Tell him hello for me. Bye."

I hang up and start driving home.

I am going to finish looking through your phone and yearbooks now that I'm more emotionally regulated after that therapy session.

Then I get to spend the evening with you, love!

Are you as excited as me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**POV?**

There isn't enough beer or Xanax in the motherfucking world to keep me sane as I finish scrutinizing your yearbooks, love.

I just finished my second beer.

And I shouldn't drink anymore because I am picking you up in a few hours.

But… Fuck.

It's bad enough that you and Manbun, obviously, have some weird-ass mystical connection to each other.

Your relationship with him is so… _easy_.

Can we have that, too, Bella?

I know how you respond to me.

You get giddy, don't you? And you always blush the most beautiful shade of pink.

I can make you blush darker shades of red, if you want.

Tomatoes always blush when they see the salad dressing.

You're the tomato.

And I'm the salad. Except, with no dressing.

I reach down and adjust the uncomfortable tightening that's happening in my jeans.

It's like you've casted a spell on me.

Well, bibbidi-bobbidi-fucking-boo to me.

Cast all the spells you want, love.

When Cinderella got to the _ball_ , she gagged.

And I can take you to the _ball_ , too, if you want…

Shit, I am getting distracted again.

How do you do this to me, love?

I'm usually a poised, meticulous, chivalrous gentleman.

Ha! Who am I fucking kidding?

I'm a goddamn horndog with a hankering for you.

All of you.

 _Focus_ , I scold myself.

As I flip through your yearbooks, I notice you aren't in the ones from your freshman and sophomore years… You must have moved from somewhere?

Ah, yes. You did.

In your junior yearbook, there is a page dedicated entirely to you.

You moved here from Arizona, the text says.

All the pictures are of you smiling shyly, and I feel my heart flutter as butterflies fill my stomach.

You are ferociously beautiful.

I feel those butterflies spread throughout my body, as if solidifying the love and adoration I feel for you.

Ugh, that was mushy as fuck.

But still true, nonetheless.

I continue flipping through the yearbook. Nothing else except your class photo.

You weren't much of a joiner in high school.

Which makes sense because you are adorably clumsy, love.

I bet you and recreational activities don't mix well.

I don't bother opening up your senior yearbook again. I already saw what I needed in there yesterday – you standing beside some baby-faced, lackluster, prissy jerkoff. The two of you were voted most likely to get married.

Give me a fucking break.

I imagined, for a second, how it would feel to pulverize Babyface's weak little skull.

God damn, I really needed another beer.

I take a deep breath and reach for your phone across the table.

It's a good thing I turned off Find my iPhone because your phone is still working just fine. You haven't suspended your service yet, or it's still working through Wi-Fi.

I click on your messages.

I scroll through to see who you have text messages with.

Someone named Alice.

Manbun.

Mom.

Dad.

Someone named Quil. Oh yeah, that's Manbun's roommate.

I keep scrolling.

Fucking Babyface!?

I almost throw your phone across the room.

The two of you still talk!?

I click on that conversation first. I scroll all the way to the top and start reading because I'm a damn masochist.

You must have deleted your messages recently because there aren't too many between the two of you.

Basically, just small talk, so I calm down as I read through them.

Until I get to a conversation from a few days ago:

 _I miss making you moan my name._ Babyface said to you.

As if that isn't already making me see red, _your_ response is what kills me; it feels like you ripped my heart out of my chest and demolished it with a damn jackhammer before lighting it on fire.

_Oh, I miss that, too. ;)_

Babyface asked you to call him after you sent that message.

My imagination goes fucking berserk as I envision what happened while the two of you were on the phone together.

That was just a few days ago.

A few fucking days ago!

I wish I knew where Babyface lived. Was he here? Was I going to meet his sorry little infantile ass at Manbun's party tonight?

From the context of your text messages, it seems like Babyface lives somewhere else.

But you've fucked him before.

And you're still sexting/having phone/video sex or whatever with the fucking pansy now.

I flinch at the thought.

 _Him_ making you moan _his_ name, love!? _Really!?_

I throw your phone down on the table and push myself up. I start pacing.

There's only one fucking difference between Babyface and Hitler.

Hitler knew when to off himself.

You. Are. _Mine!_

I bet his dick matches his pre-pubescent face.

And he has the kind of face that makes pro-lifers change sides.

Did I even have a therapy session today!?

I was gonna have to double up with Shrinky next week.

Emotional regulation is not my strong suit with you, love.

You really know how to fire me up in every way possible.

So much for working on letting go of control.

I take a few deep breaths and grab your phone again while I continue pacing.

That was all of your conversation with Babyface.

The message from Quil was just an invitation to the party tonight.

Your mom's messages are kind of long and erratic, and you're almost always helping her with something. There's no information about you there except that you are very parentified.

Your dad's messages are really short and are only regarding essential things.

I click on Manbun's conversation and scroll to the top.

So far, you text him the most which makes my blood boil again.

The two of you text each other memes, pictures, and talk about classes and work.

Pretty innocent, actually.

Except that you call him "your sun."

What the fuck does that even mean?

I hope that you two just have a Jo March/Laurie Laurence relationship thing and nothing more.

Like best friends, maybe?

Ugh, but does Manbun want more than that? Do I have to compete with him, too? Did the two of you used to date?

I roll my eyes as I read the message he sent you yesterday while you and I were studying at the coffee shop together:

_Hey, what's the SOS code in case you want to escape from your new admirer?_

_How about just, 'SOS'?_

_Haha, okay. All good so far?_

_Yes… I like him, Jake._

_He seems odder than Britney in 2007, but whatever makes you happy, Bells._

Manbun is a fucking prick. I still don't like him. But he seems very important to you… Damn, I am gonna have to play nice with him a while longer.

I also get the sense that he is fiercely loyal and protective over you.

But, let's get back to the best part of this conversation – you saying that you like me!

It was like all my anger melted away when I'd read that, love!

I like you, too.

Well, no; that's not powerful enough. I love you.

Next, I click on the conversation with whoever Alice is.

As I scroll through your conversation, I am able to identify that Alice is the girl I saw in your apartment the other day – "Pixie."

Pixie talks to you a lot about clothes and make-up, which you don't really relate to.

Pixie also talks to you about her boyfriend, Jasper. At least I don't have to compete with her, too, God damn.

As I'm scrolling through, I notice an interesting text message that you sent her a couple days ago.

You tell her that you miss Babyface.

I go check the date on the sexting messages with him.

Yeah, this text to Pixie is the day after that sexting debacle.

Damnit!

 _Ugh, he was so_ not _right for you, Bella!_ Pixie said.

Alright, I'm liking Pixie so far.

_I know, I know… We kind of hooked up last night._

_What!? How do you hook up with someone that lives across the country?_

_Virtually..._ You responded.

Alright, so Babyface doesn't fucking live here. That's a good thing. But…

You are sexting/having video sex with him!? Motherfucker! I start shaking as I pace even more erratically around my apartment.

I want your body to belong _only_ to me!

I can make you cum way harder than he ever has with his microscopic baby dick, Bella.

Why is Santa's sack so big?

Because he only cums once a year.

I bet Babyface has only made you cum once, or maybe never at all.

I can change that, love.

I bet I know your body better than you do.

Pixie responded, _Aw, Bella. You need to meet someone here. What about the cutie that saved you the other day when you were walking to your car?_

Fuck yeah. Pixie and I were going to be good friends.

I take back my hopes for her to get eaten by that bear.

Now, I just yearned for Manbun and Babyface to get mauled, but Pixie was safe. For now, anyway.

_Well… He's cute and all, but he's kind of intense._

You think I'm "intense"?

Fuck, is this what Shrinky was getting at earlier today with the control shit?

Okay, I can take it down a few notches for you, love. Whatever you need. Just, please, don't give up on me.

You need space? I can give you space.

Ugh, but not _too_ much space.

I want you to run to me when you're feeling horny.

Not small-dick-McGee, AKA Babyface.

 _How is he intense?_ Pixie asked.

_It's hard to explain… The way he watches me, the way he makes me feel off-balance… It's like he's ready to swoop in and rescue me… or kidnap me, who knows._

This is why you hesitated on saying yes to us going to Manbun's party together tonight, isn't it?

I promise I'm not going to kidnap you, love.

Well, I might kidnap your heart, but that's it.

Nothing else was relevant in your messages with Pixie.

I open your social media apps and look through your DMs.

Nothing significant there.

I look through your phone calls – you have incoming and outgoing calls with the same people in your messages.

I open your pictures and start scrolling.

There's an album with peach and eggplant emojis.

Shit.

I know what that means.

I cautiously click on the album.

God damn.

There are several photos of you, love, and…

My eyes widen.

My breathing stops.

I'm at a loss for words.

My heart starts pounding in my chest.

My pants tighten again as I become harder than I ever have in my entire fucking life.

Good God. If I could take you right here, right now, I would.

I simultaneously think about how you are the sexiest creature I've ever seen, but I'm also worried about _who_ has seen these pictures…

_Babyface!? Manbun!? Someone else!?_

I want these to be _MY_ pictures. No one else's.

How was I supposed to relinquish control like Shrinky advised when I knew I needed you so desperately?

Needed in every sense of the word, love. Not just sexually.

Although, the sexual need was feeling all-fucking-consuming right now.

I was going to murder whoever you sent these pictures to.

They didn't fucking deserve your perfection, your beauty, your unbelievably sexy prominence!

I close the album.

I shouldn't have opened it.

I apologize, Bella.

That was less than reverential.

Eh, I'm really _not_ sorry, though.

Even though you weren't actually naked in any of those photos, you were… less than clothed.

Hot damn, those images are going to be forever burned into my mind.

I am more than okay with that.

I think I've gone through everything on your phone.

I check the time and decide it's time for me to shower and get ready to go pick you up.

I'll work on being less intense, love. Anything for you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**POV?**

You're in the kitchen grabbing a drink.

I can't take my eyes off you tonight, Bella.

I've only ever seen you wear a T-shirt and jeans or your work attire.

Tonight, you're clad in a short, blue dress that should be illegal for you to wear around anyone except me.

The way that blue color looks against your pale, smooth skin… Mmmm.

You told me that Pixie came over and played dress up with you before I picked you up.

Your shiny, wavy hair is flowing down your back and covering those perky breasts that are slightly peeking out through the top of your dress…

And don't even get me fucking started on how your ass looks with those heels you can barely walk in.

You kept reaching out to me to steady yourself earlier as you tripped over nothing but air; it was the cutest thing.

Why do clumsy people get married, Bella?

Because they fall in love.

Can _we_ fall in love already?

I glance at you again.

Jesus, you have legs for days.

What time do they open, love?

I'll be first in line for the grand opening.

Well, actually, I better be the _only_ one in line.

I will have to thank Pixie one day for putting you in this outfit, Bella.

I fantasize about grabbing you by the waist, leading you into an unoccupied bedroom, and ripping that blue fabric away from your impeccably sexy body.

You would be left only in those heels and your undergarments.

But those would soon be on the floor, too.

I would kiss every inch of your body.

I would submerge my face in your perfect breasts.

I would squeeze and spank your tight ass.

I would bury my head in between your legs.

You would moan and scream my name as I make you come harder than you ever have in your life…

 _Get it together you fucking idiot_! I internally scold myself before looking away from you and sipping my beer with as much nonchalance as I can muster.

I remind myself of my three goals for tonight:

1\. Don't come on too fucking strong; you told Pixie I was "intense."

2\. Try to relinquish control like Shinky advised. I don't have much confidence in myself to achieve this particular goal, but I am going to try, love. Anything for you.

3\. Turn on the charm to ensure your friends like me… Including Manbun since it seems like he's one of your BFFs.

 _Bleh_ , I just threw up a little in my mouth.

I wish BFF stood for "behemoth fucking fool."

But, much to my consternation, it _doesn't_ in your eyes.

I glance back toward the kitchen, still unable to let you out of my sight.

There are too many guys here.

Too many creeps that might get the wrong idea about that dress…

One of Manbun's friends pours shots for everyone in the kitchen, and he hands you one. You all cling the little glasses together before throwing the liquid back.

Then you do it a second time.

And a third.

Geez, slow down, love. I don't want you to get sick.

Manbun leans against the counter and mixes some repulsive Vodka concoction in a red Solo cup for you; the two of you are smiling and laughing at something that must be an inside joke. I'm too far away to hear what it's about.

Does your asshole ever get jealous over the amount of _shit_ that comes out of your damn mouth, Manbun!?

I glare at him as I imagine grabbing the back of his neck and pounding his head against the granite countertop until his blood covers the entire surface, he goes unconscious, and…

 _Stop_.

He's important to you.

I sigh. I have to get a grip.

Which two letters of the alphabet are always jealous, love?

NV.

I have to figure out how to control this envy…

But what if that means I lose you?

Damn, this is a muddled, perplexing web of chaos in my mind.

I force myself to take a deep breath and glance away. I can't be too intense.

But that fucking prick needs to lay off you.

I don't know how much self-control I have left…

"Hi!" I hear someone say enthusiastically to my left.

I turn and see your friend, Pixie. I smile at her. Gotta turn on the charm.

I probably need her on my side more than Manbun, anyway.

"Hello," I say in a friendly tone.

She holds her hand out to me. I reach out and shake her hand as she says, "I'm Alice! You must be, xxxxxx? Bella told me about you saving her." She smiles.

Pixie seems down-to-earth. I like her so far, love.

Finally, someone in your life that seems normal.

"Yes, that's me, the knight in shining armor," I joke. "You must be Bella's best friend?"

"Yep, that's me!" Pixie sings before leaning in and talking in a softer voice. "I told Bella she needs to give you a chance; I have a good feeling about the two of you. And I am _never_ wrong."

Who is this tiny, self-assured Pixie-girl? Someone who is going to be my best friend, too?

It sure fucking seems like it.

I genuinely laugh. "Thanks for the reassurance. Got any helpful pointers for me?"

Maybe she is going to provide me with the magic pixie dust I need to fly over and steal your attention back from Manbun who is still making you laugh over there in the kitchen.

To fly, all you need is faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust, right?

Ha ha, _WRONG_.

Life is a little bitch and so is twinkle-toed Peter Pan.

Life is not a mystical walk in the motherfucking park.

This isn't a goddamn fairytale with magical unicorns. Shrinky must be wrong this time.

Shrinky also told me once that I might struggle with narcissistic personality disorder…

But he was just jealous of me.

I have to work for what I want, not trust that blind fate is going to put the puzzle pieces of my life together for me.

"Hmmm, let's see," Pixie says thoughtfully as she scrunches up her small face. "Bella's super simple – she doesn't like grand gestures. Keep things light and breezy."

Fucking fabulous.

 _That_ wasn't helpful.

Pixie basically just described Manbun's exact personality, not mine.

I glance back toward the kitchen, and Manbun is _still_ giving you motherfucking come-hither eyes that you seem completely oblivious to. Isn't he done with your damn drink yet!?

"I'll have to work on that," I mutter to Pixie in a joking tone before taking another swig of my beer.

Then, the best thing I could ever imagine happened.

Manbun hands you your drink just as another girl walks into the kitchen and dances her way into Manbun's arms. Manbun smiles down at her before planting a kiss on her lips.

HE IS KISSING SOMEONE ELSE THAT ISN'T YOU!

I'm so elated I could fucking dance, sing, or maybe believe in that magic pixie dust shit!

Maybe Manbun isn't into you, after all! The two of you really are just friends? Did you have a fling with him previously?

Either way, I'm sure that's his girlfriend because he only has eyes for the girl that is wrapped up in his arms now; he is no longer focused on you.

Thank. Fucking. God.

"You were worried about him, weren't you?" Pixie asks as her gaze follows mine.

Shit.

She's probably going to tell you that I'm an envious creep.

But, of course, she might be right, love…

You. Are. Mine.

And I will do _anything_ to ensure that you end up with me.

I decide to try and play it off. "Was it that obvious?" I laugh. "It seems as though everyone is trying to woo Bella."

"It's probably only noticeable to me. Don't worry, Bella and Jacob are just friends; he's dating her cousin," she says lightheartedly then turns her attention back to the kitchen and smiles because you're walking over to us.

I plaster a grin on my face, too, because Manbun, of all people, made my fucking night!

You stumble a little before reaching out to grab a chair to steady yourself; I'm worried about you walking in those shoes even more now that you've had three shots and a few sips of whatever's in that cup.

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing because you are the cutest thing I have ever seen, love.

You stop right next to Pixie and me and take a sip of your drink before wrinkling your nose.

Good, Manbun sucks at making mixed drinks, too. Fucking jackass.

But he's a jackass I kind of like a little more now, actually.

One down, one to go.

I just have to get the scoop on Babyface and take him out of the picture so I have no other competition for your heart, love.

"Hi, Bella!" Pixie says in her high-pitched voice before kissing your cheek. She reaches forward and smooths out your dress in one area. "This dress is just perfect. Don't you think so, too, xxxxxx?"

I smile at you. "Yes. You look absolutely stunning, Bella."

I see that beautiful blush appear on your pale cheeks.

I want, so terribly, to make you blush from _other_ things… Especially when you're wearing a dress like _that_.

"I see the two of you met, then?" You ask.

"Yes," Pixie smirks at you then reaches for her phone in her purse and glances down at a text message. "Jaz just got here. I'm gonna go find him! I'll catch up with you guys later." Pixie turns and starts weaving her way through the crowd of people in the living room to get to the front door.

You take another sip of your drink then shake your head and make a disgusted face.

"That bad, huh?" I ask with a chuckle and a crooked smile.

You nod. "Yeah, I should know better than to trust any type of drink Jake makes for me."

You should know better than to trust him with _anything_.

"I can fix that," I say before reaching for your hand and guiding you back toward the kitchen that's now empty.

I take the cup from your hand and dump the contents down the drain. I rinse out your cup then proceed to construct a much simpler, tastier drink that hopefully won't leave you blacked out on the bathroom floor later.

"Thank you," you say when I hand it to you. You take a cautious sip, but your eyes light up. "Oh, much better. I don't think I'm gonna drink much more… I had some wine with Alice when she was doing my hair earlier, those three shots, and now this."

I smile at you. "Don't worry, I'll stop drinking once I finish this beer that way I can get you home safely later."

You squint your eyes slightly at me. "Why're you so… Solicitous about my well-being?"

"The fact that you were able to use such a word correctly while you are intoxicated is incredible," I laugh once then reach toward you and lightly touch your cheek as I search your beautiful brown eyes for a second.

Goddamn, you are intoxicatingly gorgeous. "You're different."

"Different how?" You ask breathlessly as you lean into my hand.

You like when I touch you, Bella. Don't you?

"I really like you, so I want to make sure you're taken care of." I say.

Fuck, was that me being intense?

"Oh," your cheeks become flushed again. "I think that I –"

"Bella!" Someone rudely interrupts you as they rush into the kitchen from the garage door behind us.

You step away from me, and I drop my hand from your cheek.

I don't think I've ever seen this guy before; he must have just gotten to the party.

As you turn to look at him, your eyes get wide and your mouth slightly falls open.

Shit. Who is this prick?

He's starting to look kind of familiar… Where have I seen him before?

He walks over to you and immediately wraps his arms around your waist, leans his head down, and presses his lips to yours straightaway. Your hands go up to his chest, like you're trying to push him away, but he's holding you too tightly.

All I see is red as fury and rage radiate from every single nerve ending in my entire body. I have _never_ been this furious in my life.

I feel all my muscles tighten as my hands ball into fists. I prepare to spring.

_I was about to kiss you!_

_You were about to tell me you like me, too!_

_THEN THIS MOTHERFUCKER SHOWED UP!_

The next thing I know, I am reaching forward and gripping the back of this asshole's neck and shoulder. I forcefully yank him off of you.

I gently pull you out of the way and shift so you're behind me. I hear you stumble back into the counter because of those damn heels you're wearing.

I glance behind me to ensure that you're safe; that's all that really matters.

You are, so I turn back around and start pounding this jerk-off's prepubescent face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**POV?**

_Why are you always the center of drama, Bells? Dang, last night was crazy. Do you have a new phone yet?_ _Your little boyfriend is freaking out._

That's Manbun's text message to you this morning.

 _Bella, call me back! Are you okay? What happened last night?_ Pixie's message says.

You haven't responded to either of them because I have your phone, and I guess you haven't gotten a new one yet, love.

I'm beginning to feel immensely guilty for swiping your phone.

I just _had_ to know into the minds of everyone around you, and having your phone seemed like the easiest way to accomplish that goal.

I'm usually really good at reading people, but you are often a mystery.

I'm going to return it to you today.

Ugh, as I continue checking your notifications, I notice you also have a shit ton of messages and missed calls from Babyface.

Or should I say Baby-fucked-up-face?

I beat the shit out of that motherfucker last night.

Apparently, he came into town to surprise you.

But he got a surprise from _me_ instead.

Fucking asshole prink.

I read through the messages he sent you last night:

_What the hell just happened?_

_Who was that asshole?_

_My nose hurts so fucking bad!_

_Bella, are you at home? Can I come over?_

Then he sent you one this morning, about an hour ago:

_Jacob just told me you lost your phone a couple days ago. I'm gonna come over to your place for us to talk._

Goddamn it!

There's my reason to loathe Manbun again.

I knew I should have brought you back to my place last night.

But I'm a fucking gentleman.

What does a gentleman pirate say to a lady?

Chivalry timbers.

I was trying to be gallant and honorable like the stupid wussies you read about in your classic literature.

You know, be the Mr. Darcy to your Elizabeth Bennet.

Mr. Darcy's kind of a punk at first because he has a tough shell, like me.

And, of course, you are like the beautifully spirted, self-assured Ms. Bennet.

So, because I'm a respectful, responsible dickhead-wuss, I took you home straightaway last night once I was done making Baby-broken-face bleed all over the tile in the kitchen.

I'm pretty sure I broke his nose.

Of course, I didn't even have so much as a scratch on me.

Because I'm _always_ the victor.

No man should ever sneak up on a woman and kiss her the way he did to you.

You were clearly pushing against him to let you go, and he wasn't taking the fucking hint!

With a broken nose as a reminder, he better start paying attention to women's cues instead of being a selfish, unmannerly attacker.

Anyway, long story short, I was your superhero for the _second_ time.

Once Baby-bloody-face was taken care of, I knelt down and helped you take off those death-trap heels, scooped you up into my arms and drove your gorgeously drunk ass home.

Once we were in the car, you explained to me how the two of you were high school sweethearts but broke up when you went away to different colleges. Then you started crying, blubbering about how you hoped Baby-smashed-face wasn't seriously hurt.

I remember rolling my eyes at you because he was fucking fine – physically, anyhow.

But I'm sure I shattered his delicate male ego.

I should ask him if he wants to play _another_ round of _Super Smash Bros_.

I can make sure he's seriously wounded then.

It's not like my actions weren't warranted.

He assaulted you, Bella! Don't you see that? He was kissing you _against_ your will.

He deserved much more than a broken fucking nose!

I should have knocked some of his teeth out, broken his jaw, fractured some ribs…

But there were too many witnesses.

Once I got back to your apartment, I took you inside and helped you find some pajamas.

You started to change in front of me, which would have been the highlight of my fucking night with that killer dress you were wearing, but I wasn't going to take advantage of you like that, love.

I swallowed at the thought of your sexy little dress sliding up your soft thigh, almost revealing your underwear…

My dick had been gentlemanly, too.

Because he stood straight the fuck up just for you.

But, before I saw anything, I guided you into your bathroom and closed the door behind you. I waited for you in your living room.

Like I said, chival-fucking-rous!

Then, when you came out, I got you some water and a snack before tucking your adorable little ass into bed.

I told you I would come over and check on you this morning since you didn't have your phone then I kissed your forehead and left.

Now, Baby-busted-face is either at your apartment with you, or he's on his way there.

I know you will open the door for him because you feel guilty that he got hurt.

I can't tolerate the thought of you being alone with that jerk-off, so I'm going to show up now, too.

I told you I was coming over to check on you, anyway. I never gave you a specific time.

But first, I open the settings on your phone and turn the passcode feature and Find my iPhone back on. I also turn off your notifications for your messages and phone calls, that way it won't seem like I went through your phone… You'll think your notification settings just got messed up or something.

I shove your phone into my pocket then grab my shit and leave my apartment.

I go through a Starbucks drive thru and buy you a coffee and breakfast.

I bet Baby-shattered-face didn't think about taking care of you in this way, love.

I roll up to your apartment, park, grab your stuff, and walk the short distance to your doorstep.

Your window is closed when I walk by, so I can't glance in to see if you have _other_ company.

Not that it matters. I am going to check on you, regardless.

I knock on your door immediately and impatiently wait.

You open the door a minute or so later.

You smile sheepishly. Your hair is in disarray, and you look haggard.

Nevertheless, you are fucking gorgeous even when you're hungover.

I wish I could have woken up next you.

Brought you breakfast in bed.

Helped you shower before carrying your naked body back to bed to cure your _other_ hungers…

Orgasms are the best cure for hangovers, after all. Didn't you know?

I grin at you. "Hey, drunky. I brought you some sustenance to help with the hangover." I hold the coffee and paper to-go bag out to you.

You blush and avoid eye contact with me. "Thanks. That's very nice of you."

You reach out to take the bag and coffee.

"Oh," I reach into my pocket coolly. "I was going through my backpack and realized I had your phone by mistake. I'm not sure how that happened."

Ugh, I don't like lying to you, love.

But I don't think I have any other choice right now.

I promise to explain it to you in the future.

Your brow furrows in confusion. "Huh, it must have been when we were studying the other day. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Um…" you say nervously. "Now's not really the best time to invite you inside… Can we maybe talk later?"

Damnit! He _is_ here, isn't he!?

It's not safe for you to be alone with him, Bella!

"That's fucking him, isn't it?" I hear Baby-crippled-face say incredulously in the background.

I look over your shoulder, but I can't see him.

"xxxx," you turn and say his stupid fucking name. "Relax. Please."

You turn back to me. "Go home, and I'll talk to you later."

"You must be joking," I say hastily before being able to stop myself. "That prick assaulted you last night! You can't possibly think it's safe for you to be alone here with him."

Your eyes narrow and a scowl forms on your face. "I can take care of myself. He's not going to hurt me. I want to finish talking to him, so I need you to _go home_."

You put great emphasis on the last part of your sentence, making me feel super fucking defeated.

You don't want me.

You are choosing _him_ over me.

You don't like me.

I'm not enough for you.

I'm never enough for anyone.

All I do is try, try, try… And for what?

For fucking nothing.

The best way to _not_ get a broken heart is to pretend you don't have a heart at all, right?

I've been doing well at that until you walked into the bookstore a couple weeks ago.

I take a deep breath, trying to mask the insurmountable sorrow I'm drowning in.

"Okay," I concede after searching your eyes for a second. I'm not happy about this. I don't think you're as safe as you think you are.

I lean forward and touch your arm before planting a kiss on your forehead. I think I hear you gasp slightly at the contact. "We'll talk later? You'll call me if you need something?"

"Yes," you nod and give me a small smile.

I nod back before turning and walking back to my car before I do something insane, like force my way into your apartment to kill the _boy_ in there.

So much for not being intense. That goal is out the motherfucking window after last night.

Am I going to lose my shot with you now, love?

. . . . . . . . . .

"Bro, chill out," my adoptive brother says as he leans back into the couch cushions and continues playing his stupid video game.

I'm pacing back and forth erratically in our living room.

"I can't," I say as I gulp down half of the beer in my hand.

"So, you _really_ beat the shit out of that kid, then?" My brother asks amusingly.

"Yeah," I respond. "I fucked him up pretty good."

He chuckles. "Good for you. Sounds like he had it coming."

I roll my eyes, continue pacing, and take another swig of my beer.

Leave it to my brother to think of this situation as mundane; he's always been good at brushing things off and not seeing them as a big deal.

I, on the other hand, am the exact opposite; it's strange we get along so well.

He looks up from his game, since it's loading, and throws a pillow at me. "Get it together, man. You've known this girl for, what, a couple weeks? Why're you so lovestruck?"

"I don't fucking know," I say before collapsing down in a chair near the couch. "She's different."

"You just need to get laid." He scoffs.

I sigh in annoyance. "When are you leaving? I like having this place to myself. You're a damn nuisance."

My brother technically lives with me, but he's always at his girlfriend's house.

"I can definitely feel the love, little brother," he laughs and looks at his watch. "Crap, I'm late. I'm leaving now."

He switches off his game and goes into his room to grab his shit. He rushes toward the door. "See ya later. Don't wallow in self-pity all night."

I glower at him. "At least I'm not whipped like you, fucking coward."

His booming laugh echoes for a few seconds as he leaves and walks down the short corridor to the parking lot.

I check my phone again.

Still no calls or texts from you, Bella.

I haven't heard from you all day despite you saying that we would talk later.

I envision you still being with Baby-demolished-face…

And I have to finish off my beer. I get up, toss the bottle in the trash and grab another one from the fridge.

What were the two of you talking about earlier, Bella?

Why did he come here to surprise you last night?

Something to do with that sexting debacle from almost a week ago.

I would show up on your doorstep, too, if you sent me those pictures you have in that album on your phone…

Is _that_ why you sent me away earlier? You wanted to fuck him?

 _UGH!_ I internally yell, trying to shut off my pessimistic internal monologue.

I go to sit back down in the living room when I hear a knock on the front door.

My brother probably forgot something and is too lazy to use his own fucking keys to open the door.

I roll my eyes as I walk over and throw the door open in frustration.

And…

It's you.

You're here, you're here, you're here!

I feel my face light up as I ogle you like a fucking moron seeing the stars for the first time.

What're you doing here, love?

All my annoyance and worry immediately evaporates.

"Hi," you say shyly. "Can I come in?"

"Yes!" I say too excitedly as I step to the side and gesture for you to come inside. I usher us to the couch to sit down.

You press your lips together nervously. "I found your address in the student directory. I hope that's not weird."

"No, not weird at all," I reassure you.

Trust me, I've done _much_ stranger things to track you down, love.

"Okay, good…" You take a deep breath. "I just wanted to thank you for taking me home last night and checking on me this morning. I wish you wouldn't have broken xxxx's nose, but I appreciate the protection… I always feel safe with you."

I reach for your hand. "I will always protect you."

You nod and laugh once. "Yeah, I believe you. You're like a knight in shining armor or something."

"I don't know if I would go _quite_ that far. I don't really like wearing tights."

We both laugh.

"xxxx left this afternoon," you say, commenting about Babyface. "We're still friends. Nothing more than that right now."

Thank the fucking heavens.

"I'm glad," I say. "He better not force himself on you ever again. I don't know if I'd be able to restrain myself in the future."

"I can take care of myself," you insist before reaching up and touching the side of my face with the hand I'm not holding. Your thumb brushes gently back and forth. "But it's nice that you care about me so much for some reason."

Jesus, Bella. Any touch from you feels like heaven.

I close my eyes for a second and lean into your hand.

"You're so different from anyone I've ever met," you whisper.

"Hopefully a _good_ different?" I question as I open my eyes to read your face.

You smirk. "I'm still trying to figure that out."

I reach up with my opposite hand and cup your cheek, too. "Bella…" I breathe your name in a whisper before slowly leaning my head in toward yours.

You're one step ahead of me and close the distance by firmly crushing your lips to mine.

I'm not prepared for the complete combustion that occurs from this closeness.

It's like fireworks are going off inside my body.

Everything is alive.

Everything is on fire, but not in a bad way.

This is utter bliss, complete ecstasy.

Your hand tangles in my hair and you pull me closer.

I wrap an arm around your waist as our lips continue to dance feverishly.

I part my lips slightly and your tongue grazes my bottom lip.

I take the invitation and slowly slide my tongue into your mouth.

This creates more fire, more passion, more urgency.

"Mmm," you moan against my lips, instantly giving me a hard-on.

Without breaking the kiss, you put your hands on my shoulders and shift so you're straddling me on the couch.

You press your body firmly into mine and rock your hips forward, making a moan escape from the back of my throat as your center presses into the bulge in my jeans.

I break away from the kiss, leaving you gasping for air.

I take my lips down to your neck and pepper you with slow kisses and nibbles. You let your head fall slightly back, welcoming the sensation against your sensitive skin.

I kiss back up your neck and press our lips together again.

You pull away and rest your forehead against mine. We are both panting. "Maybe we should continue this in your room?" You murmur.

 _Holy fuck_.

I wasn't expecting such an alluring invitation so soon, love.

Not that I'm complaining.

"Yes," I say quickly before pressing my lips back to yours.

I wrap one arm securely around your back and the other around your bottom as I stand up. You wrap your legs securely around my waist and your arms tangle around my neck as I start walking to my bedroom.

You start nibbling my earlobe and neck as I walk into my room.

I'm going to show you how much I love you, Bella.

You're going to wish this night would never end.

I'm going to make you scream my name as you come harder than you ever have in your life.

Your body is _mine_ tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**A/N: Well, I guess I'm updating twice in one weekend! Have you all heard the song, "Butterfly" by Jason Mraz? It's the song I listened to while I edited this steamy chapter. Go give it a listen if you haven't heard it before!**

**Now, let's enjoy some smutty smut with Mr. Stalker, shall we? ;)**

* * *

" **Butterfly" by Jason Mraz  
** _Curl your upper lip up and let me look around_ _  
_ _Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down_ _  
_ _And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch_ _  
_ _'Cause they're the perfect jumping off point, getting closer to your butterfly  
_ _Well, you float on by_

**POV?**

Once we get into my room, I quickly close the door behind me.

You're still expertly nibbling, sucking, and swirling your warm tongue along my neck and jawline; it's driving me fucking insane.

I kick off my shoes, lay you on the bed, and take your shoes off, too.

I crawl on top of you and our lips melt together again.

I'm going to make passionate, carnal love to you, Bella.

It's going to rock your motherfucking world.

And mine, too, but you're the main priority, love.

I'm going to be a dirty professor, and you're going to be my only student…

You're not a very good learner, so you're getting a D.

You tug up on the hem of my shirt, so I sit up briefly for you to pull it up and over my head.

Your fingers run up and down my back and arms.

You leave little trails of heavenly fire everywhere you touch. Is that happening when I touch you, too, love?

I've _never_ been so turned on in my life.

What are you doing to me? My head is fucking spinning.

You reach down and start fumbling with the button on my jeans.

You're in a hurry, love.

It's been a long time since someone's fucked you, hasn't it?

Don't worry, you will be _incredibly_ satisfied after tonight.

You get the button free from the loop, throw my zipper down, and push the jeans down from my hips. I kick them the rest of the way off.

You press against my shoulder, giving me the cue to lie on my back.

I flip us over gracefully, so you're straddling me.

I pull your shirt up and over your head.

You rock your hips into mine as you sit up, causing a low moan to bubble out of the back of my throat.

You reach behind you and unclasp your bra hastily. You toss the garment to the floor then reach for my hand and place it on top of one of your bare breasts.

 _Hot damn_.

Is this real fucking life?

Your perky fucking breasts are screaming for me to put them in my mouth.

So, of course, that's what I'm going to do.

Come to papa, you delectable little things.

With my arm that's around your back, I pull you back down toward me and immediately plant kisses all over your chest.

You angle yourself slightly, so that your nipple is right above my mouth.

I know what you want, love, but the anticipation is even better than the reward.

I continue to tease you before _finally_ letting the tip of my tongue flick one of your perfect, pink nipples.

You tilt your head back and groan before thrusting your breast even closer to my mouth.

I'll take care of that need, love, don't worry.

I pop your entire nipple into my mouth. I slowly swirl my tongue, suck, and gently graze my teeth over your hard nipple.

You're going fucking apeshit as you thrust your hips into mine again, craving friction.

Goddamn, if you don't stop doing that, I am going to rip off your pants and thrust into you right now.

I move over to your other breast to give her the appropriate attention, too.

"You're so good at that," you whisper when you've had enough of my teasing.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," I mutter back with a smirk.

You lean down and very urgently press your lips into mine.

I flip us over again because I want to slow us down and _really_ see your naked body once I take those tight jeans off you.

I kiss down your torso until I get to the top of your pants.

I stand up from the bed then lean forward to unbutton your jeans. You lift your hips up as I slowly pull them all the way off.

You are wearing a blue, lacy thong.

It looks fucking amazing against your pale skin.

I hold on to your ankles then spread your legs wide, causing you to gasp.

My mouth is on your inner thighs as I pepper you with fevering kisses.

My fingertips tease around the waistband of your underwear, and you immediately plant your feet into the mattress and lift your hips up.

I rip those panties off of you quickly and toss them across the room so I can keep them later.

I glance down your body and no words are perfect enough to describe how beautifully sexy you are.

 _Holy fuck_.

I look up at you. Your lips are pressed together, and you are blushing.

You're fucking flawless, Bella.

I crash onto the bed beside you and press my lips to yours. My hand is slowly running down your body.

You open your legs wider as I let my fingers slide right in your wet folds.

You moan against my lips like a good little girl.

I pulse a finger inside of you and let my thumb rub your clit at the same time.

You're so fucking wet for me, love.

Well, of course, you are. We are meant to be together.

Rub-a-dub-dub your clitty-clit-clit.

Nice and slow.

Damn, I want to be balls deep in you already, but I have something else in mind first.

Are you ready for me to taste you?

 _I'm_ fucking ready. You're gonna come on my tongue, and it's going to be the hottest thing I've ever seen.

I kiss down your body again, stopping momentarily to pop those tasty nipples into my mouth one more time.

I spread your legs even more before settling down in between them.

I start kissing your outer lips, making you to squirm.

I pulse a finger back into you, causing you to take in a sharp breath.

Then I let my mouth make contact with your inner lips, kissing you everywhere. Nice and slow.

"Fuck," you breathe above me as you rock your hips up and toward my mouth.

I smile to myself. I drive you crazy, don't I?

I finally give you what you want.

My tongue slowly licks your inner lips, traveling all the way up to your clit where I swirl my tongue.

"Ahhh!" You moan the loveliest sound in the goddamn world.

I skillfully lick and suck your gorgeous pussy while pulsing my finger in and out of you.

Your hips start rocking against the tempo of my tongue, and you reach down and dig your fingers into my hair.

I'm not going anywhere until you come, love, don't worry.

"Uhh, I'm getting close, I'm getting close…" You say, so I increase the pace of my tongue.

Your muscles tighten, toes curl, and your beautiful face contorts into one of immense pleasure.

You arch you back, giving me a good ass view of those gorgeous tits as you completely unravel.

"xxxxxx!" You say my name, giving me all the feely feels. "Fuck, uhhh."

I might be a horn dog, but I still have feelings buried deep down in there, and hearing you screech my name brought them all back to life.

I _am_ enough for you.

I know your body so well.

But I'm still just getting started.

I climb back on top of you once you've ridden out your orgasm.

Your eyes are closed, and you have a small smile on your lips.

I kiss and nuzzle your neck, causing you to giggle – another heavenly sound.

You finally blink your eyes open then smirk at me. "Lay on your back."

"Yes, ma'am." I respond and immediately follow your request.

You shift so you're on top and start kissing me.

You grind your center against the bulge in my boxers, and I reach down and finally grab that sexy ass of yours.

You kiss down my body before hastily pulling my underwear off.

Then, without wasting any time, your perfect little lips are wrapped around the head of my dick.

I start seeing fucking stars, rainbows, unicorns, and other magical fairy shit.

 _Fuuuuck_.

You lick my length a few times, getting it nice and wet.

God, you know just want to do, don't you?

Then your big brown eyes stare up at me as you pulse your head all the way down, taking my entire dick into your dirty little mouth, causing you to lightly gag because of how big I am.

Fuck, what you're doing is utter witchcraft, love.

Bibbidi-bobbidi suck my huge cock.

You continue looking up at me as you bob your head up and down.

Damn, those eyes are making me be in my feely feels again.

I reach down and hold on to your hair for you, getting it out of the fucking way so I can continue to watch this flawless blow job.

One of your hands travels down to my balls. You gently massage them, and I have to close my eyes and think about the goddamn Pope to keep from nutting.

I cup the sides of your face firmly to stop your competent sucking.

I want to fuck the utter shit out of you now.

You get up and crash down on the bed next to me.

I get up and quickly grab a condom from my bedside table, rip the fucker open, and roll the stupid shit on.

I want to feel you without this barrier, but gotta be safe, right?

"Get on all fours." I demand.

You flip around immediately.

I spank your dirty little ass, making you inhale sharply.

I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll never want anyone but me ever again.

I hold on to your hips with one hand and my dick with the other. I rub the tip of my cock up and down your folds before settling at your opening.

Then I hold on to both of your hips and thrust inside of you.

We both gasp at the intense contact.

Being balls deep in you is better than anything I could ever imagine, love.

 _Fuuuuck_.

How do we fit together so perfectly?

I pull slightly out and shove into you again. And again.

You're making the most gorgeous sounds with every thrust, but I want to see you when I make you come.

I give you a few more hard pulses, while I hold onto your tight little ass, then I pull out.

I flop onto my back and you crawl on top of me. You reach down and position my dick at your opening before rocking your hips back.

"Shit…" I mumble as I watch you ride me like a fucking horse.

Giddy the fuck up 'til I bust.

Sounds good to me.

But you've gotta come first.

Your tits are bouncing up and down, and, let me tell ya, it's the hottest thing ever.

I reach up and cup both of them, feeling them jiggle with each of your glorious movements.

I pinch your nipples, and you let out a moan before lifting your hips up and flopping onto your back.

You pull on my arm, so I climb on top of you and lean down to kiss your swollen lips as I push into you again.

You wrap your legs tightly around my waist as I pulse into you hard and fast. You are meeting me with your own thrusts, and it's hot as shit. Your nails are digging into my back.

You break away from the kiss, throw your head back against the pillow, close your eyes, and bite your lip.

I hold the side of your face with one hand and pinch one of your nipples with the other.

You finally stop biting your lip and let the sounds escape from your mouth that you've been holding back.

"Come for me, Bella," I say as I continue pushing into you harder and harder, faster and faster. "Let go, baby. Let me see you come again."

I am fucking you _so_ good, huh?

The best you've _ever_ had, right?

Your fingernails dig deeper into my back as you rock your hips even quicker… You're about to explode, which is good because I can't hold on much longer myself, love.

I feel your muscles tighten again, and I open my eyes to watch you. "Ohhh, xxxxxx! Fuck… Oh my god! Uhhh!"

Your walls constrict around me, making your already tight pussy even more snug around my dicky dick.

I lean down to kiss your beautiful, ecstasy-clad face then pulse into you a few more times until I find my own release, too.

"Fuck, Bella… You're so sexy… Uhh," I groan before collapsing down on top of you and burying my face in your neck.

What does the receptionist at a sperm bank say as clients leave?

Thanks for coming!

That's me. I just came so fucking hard for you, love.

Fuck. I can't believe this really happened.

I feel you run your fingers up and down my back. I smile and plant a few kisses on your neck before pushing myself up.

Our eyes lock, and we both smile before leaning into a sweet little fucking kiss.

I pull out then flop onto my back. I reach over and wrap an arm around you, cradling you into my side as you lay your head on my chest.

"Well, _that_ was definitely fun." You say.

"I would have to agree," I laugh. "You are incredibly sexy, Bella."

I put my finger under your chin and tilt your head up so I can kiss you again.

Shit, I'm catching even more feely feels.

I fucking love you, but I can't say that to you now because that would be intense and weird, right?

Yeah, it would be.

I'm really wishing I hadn't given you your phone back today.

I want to know what you tell Pixie about this little rendezvous…

"You hungry?" I ask. "Do you wanna get some dinner?"

I'm not ready for you to leave, love.

Maybe we can order some food, and I'll make _you_ my dessert…

"Oh, um," you say somewhat nervously. "I, actually, have to get going."

You push yourself up and start hunting around the room for your clothes.

My brow furrows in confusion. "You don't have to go so soon. Stay for a while."

"No, I really should go." You say as you reach behind your back and clasp your bra.

 _NO!_ I can't stand the idea of you leaving. Not now.

Why do you want to go so soon?

Why do you want to leave me?

I get up and walk over to you. I put my hands on your shoulders and wait for you to look up at me. "Stay," I mutter. "Please."

Your eyes widen slightly, and you swallow. "How do you do _that_?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know… Dazzle me like that? It's disorienting."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I chuckle. "But please, Bella. _Stay_. We'll order food and hang out."

You roll your eyes and slightly shake your head. "Okay, fine. But only because I'm hoping for a second round of whatever you just did to me."

I smirk mischievously.

I rocked your world, didn't I!?

Fuck yeah, I did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**POV?**

"Xxxxxx," you moan _my_ name as you continue riding me like a goddam jackhammer. "Fuuuuck…"

Your tits are bouncing up and down, your head is thrown back, and your hands are grasping at my biceps.

Jesus fucking Christ, you are the most captivating woman alive.

Why ride _me_ when you can ride a rollercoaster, you ask?

Because I make you scream louder.

Duh.

Isn't that right, love?

And, precisely on cue, you start pumping your hips quicker as you shriek, "Oh, I'm about to come… I'm about to… Uhhh… Xxxxxx!"

Thank the fucking heavens because I was focusing really hard on not nutting early.

Your glorious walls clench around my dicky-dick, causing me to explode just seconds after you.

"Fuck, Bella…"

Hot damn. I love the way your name sounds on my lips when I comey-come.

We almost always orgasm in harmony, and I'm fucking living for it.

We are so compatible.

We are soulmates, life partners, perfect puzzle pieces.

We are like peas and carrots, mac and fucking cheese, peanut butter and jam.

The real difference between peanut butter and jam is that I can't peanut butter my dick up your arse like I did the other day…

You collapse on top of me, completely breathless, and bury your gorgeously flushed face into my neck.

I wrap my arms around you and run my fingers up and down the smooth skin of your back with one hand and grab a fistful of your ass with the other. I focus on catching my breath, too.

We've been inseparable all week.

I've lost track of how many times we've fucked. We are little bunnies, screwing any chance we damn well get.

I'm definitely not complaining.

The best sex I've ever had has been with you over this past week, love.

I just hope the same is true for you.

You know I get a little insecure sometimes…

Haha, just kidding.

I'm a fucking god, and I know it.

A perfectionist, if you will.

I've perfected our sex life thus far, Bella.

What do you call a rock band with a perfectionist in it?

OCDC.

But, of course, you already know I'm perfect at everything, love.

I smirk as I think about yesterday's encounter in my car in the school parking lot in-between classes…

You texted me and told me to meet you at my car.

We drove to a secluded part of the school, and you jumped my motherfucking bones in broad daylight, riding me for a quickie before we both had to run to our classes to avoid being late.

I'll fuck you anytime, anywhere.

Thank god my car windows are the darkest tint since I don't like the sun very much.

You kiss my neck before slowly sliding forward so I'm no longer inside of you.

You look down at me with your killer brown eyes and grin. "Man, I really needed that after my long shift at work tonight."

I can take away your stress anytime, baby.

I reach up and cup the side of your face with one of my hands. "Glad I can be of service," I say.

I knew I would be the best sex partner you've ever had, love.

I want to tell you that I love you, but that would still be weird at this point, right?

I mean, we haven't even gone out on an actual date yet.

I'm always burning for you, though, love, even more than that weird-ass couple in that _Bridgerton_ show you were watching the other night when I came over.

I thought you were watching fucking porn, which was hot as shit.

That's how you know I'm head over heels for you. I watched that damn chick flick show.

It was actually kind of good. Hell, even _I_ might be a little gay for the Duke.

Now you want a library with a ladder after watching that one episode, and I have to admit that I've been having a plethora of fantasies about what I would do to you in a library…

Fuck, am I hard again?

You smile again before leaning down to kiss me.

You roll over onto your side and rest your head on my chest.

I still can't believe that you're naked in _my_ bed, Bella.

You are fucking flawless, a complete and total goddess.

I close my eyes as I bury my face in your lavender-smelling hair.

You're my favorite scent in the entire world, love.

. . . . . . .

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"Yo, little bro!" My brother yells as he pounds on my bedroom door again. "Get up! Mom'll be here in like ten minutes."

Fuck. Is it Saturday?

I forgot my mom was visiting this weekend.

You rustle in my arms before groggily opening your beautiful brown eyes and glancing up at me.

You smile sheepishly before asking, "Your mom?"

I lean down and kiss your forehead. "Yes. I forgot she was coming to visit today."

"Shit," you say then sit up quickly. You rub your eyes with your thumb and index finger then quickly scramble out of the bed and scavenge for your clothes. "I don't want to meet your mom like this!"

I chuckle as I sit up.

It's a fucking sight to watch you lightly jump as you pull on your jeans because your tits are bouncing up and down, begging for me to put them in my mouth.

I already have a fucking boner, but now it's frenziedly throbbing as I admire you.

I'm still a saint even if I'm a horndog, right?

You think Jesus didn't have morning wood? He was a carpenter, after all, come the fuck on.

"Bella," I say as I internally frown because you're fastening your bra, and I can't see you your gorgeous tits any longer. "Don't worry. My mom is really laidback; it's not a big deal."

I get up from the bed and walk over to my closet to pull out some clean clothes.

"I can't find my shirt anywhere!" You say anxiously. "And it _is_ a big deal. Meeting parents is a big step, and I…" You trail off.

You're nervous to meet my mom because you really like me, don't you, Bella?

I pull a shirt over my head before walking over to you and pulling you into an embrace.

I just need to reassure you.

Which I can do any day.

When you need reassurance, that just shows how much you really care about me, right?

I put my finger under your chin and guide it up, so you are looking at me. "You what?"

You swallow before whispering, "I don't know what this is – you and me."

"What do you want it to be?" I ask.

My heart starts pounding as I gaze into your milk chocolate-colored eyes.

My heart has been yours since the first time I laid my eyes on you, love.

But I don't think that's been the case for you.

"I don't know," you say. "This is all moving so quickly with us, and –"

The sound of a doorbell cuts you off mid-sentence.

Goddamn it.

"No!" You say, panicked that my mom is here. You push away from me and start searching for your shirt again.

I hurriedly get dressed as I hear my brother open the front door. After a couple seconds, my mother's soft voice fills our apartment.

You grab your shirt from under the bed and pull it over your head before jogging over to my bathroom. You rake your fingers through your hair harshly, and I watch you with a smirk.

When you're done, I reach for your hand, before you can protest, and tow you behind me as we exit my bedroom and go into the living room.

"I thought the two of you were still going to be busy in there for a while," my brother snickers.

I roll my eyes at him then notice my mother's expression as she stands up from the couch and walks over to us; she looks elated.

I introduce the two of you.

"Oh," my mom gushes with excitement. "You _must_ invite Bella to lunch with us."

I turn to you and smile. "Of course. If she wants to?"

Your already-crimson cheeks turn a shade darker. "Oh, um," you swallow nervously. "Sure."

We all pile into my mother's car and head to some restaurant my brother picked.

I sit back and watch in awe as you easily chat with both my mom and brother.

You fit into my life so well, love.

In every way.

I can't ever lose you.

You're the most important thing to me in my life now.

That's why I briefly shoot my mother a death glare across the table after her last comment when you asked what I was like as a little kid.

"Well," my mother had said. "I met xxxxxx when he was sixteen, when we adopted him."

"You're adopted?" You ask, turning to look at me.

Fuck.

I don't want you to know about my messed-up past, love.

Then you may not want to be with me.

I'm the Southwest Airlines of men.

All the baggage is included.

That's why I went to such great lengths to get your yearbooks, snoop through your phone, figure out your address…

I have to be a little _too_ in-control of my life now to make myself feel safe since I never had any control as a kid.

Shinky will be impressed that I'm retaining the information we discuss in my therapy sessions.

"Yeah," my brother says, saving my ass because I'm not sure how to formulate my response to your question. "I was adopted a year before him. I guess our parents have a thing for lost causes," he says jokingly.

"Oh, Emmett, you know that's not true." My mother says to him.

My brother laughs lightheartedly and chats back and forth with my mom.

You squeeze my hand under the table. I finally turn to look at you, feeling somewhat ashamed.

You look expectant, like you're waiting for me to say something.

I shrug and nonchalantly smile. "I'm just glad my mom found me when she did. If she hadn't, I'd probably be going down a completely different path in my life right now."

That was the motherfucking truth.

Your brow wrinkles and your eyes widen with concern.

Before you can ask me anymore questions, I turn back and engage in the conversation with my mom and brother, so you do the same.

I'm afraid to open up to you, love.

We finish our lunch and go back to my apartment.

My mom hangs around for a while.

I plop down on the couch beside you after grabbing a drink from the kitchen.

Your pocket starts buzzing, so you fish your phone out.

I casually peak over your shoulder to see who's calling you.

I roll my eyes when I see that it's Babyface.

You ignore the call.

Good girl.

You want to be with me.

But you don't stop there.

You pull up your text conversation with him. _I'll call you back later,_ you type.

As if _that_ wasn't enough to make me livid, it's what I see above that message that sends me for a fucking loop.

 _I miss you_ , a message from him says.

Then your response: _I miss you, too._

_WHAT. THE. HELL._

You've been fucking _me_ all week while making goo-goo eyes at Babyface!?

You told me that the two of you were just friends!

That dickhead-wuss needs to stay the fuck away from you.

Didn't he learn his damn lesson when I kicked the shit out of him at Manbun's party!?

You are _mine_ , Bella!

_MINE!_

Don't you want to be?

Why are you still talking to him?

You must have sensed my agitation because once your phone is back in your pocket, you turn and eye me skeptically. "You okay?"

I force myself to smile at you. "Yes. I'll be right back."

I get up quickly and stalk off to my room, trying to get a fucking grip so I don't lose my shit in front of you and my mom.

I'm pacing back and forth when my brother comes in and shakes his head before chuckling. "Man, you need to get it together."

I stop pacing and scowl at him. "Fuck off, Em."

He laughs again. "Bro, seriously. What's up?"

I sigh. "I don't know if Bella is as serious about our relationship as I am."

"Well, you are a dedicated monogamist, that's for sure. Give her some time, man; it's just the beginning of your relationship."

Ugh, I am impatient, and I don't like uncertainty.

Trauma history, remember? I have to know everything that's going on, and I can't read you well, Bella.

"Dude, you're gonna freak her out and ruin everything. Chill out and stop being obsessive."

Fuck.

Was Emmett trying to give me similar advice to Shrinky?

Motherfucker.

Okay, I need to get a grip.

So, what? You're texting Babyface.

It's not like the fucker lives here.

Maybe you only miss him as a friend, or you're saying you miss him so you don't hurt his fragile male ego even more.

I take a deep breath and nod to my brother. "Yeah, alright."

I follow him back out into the living room and go to sit by you on the couch again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!

**POV?**

" _Ahhh!" Babyface screams, much to my delight. "Leave me the fuck alone you psychopath!"_

_I smirk at his agony._

_This is the last time he'll get in the way of our relationship. Right, love?_

_My fist pounds into his face again, and I hear a satisfying snap._

_Broken nose – yes!_

_Babyface falls onto the sidewalk and blood begins to drip down his face from his busted lip and nose._

_Just a fucking prick getting what he deserves._

_I walk over and start kicking the shit out of his ribs, causing him to flop over onto his back._

_Works for me._

_I stand over him, hunch down, and start working on my fantasy of pulverizing his weak-ass skull._

_Wail after wail causes Babyface to yelp until he finally goes unconscious._

_A pool of blood is beginning to color the entire sidewalk, including my shoes._

_What does a vampire drink to get drunk, Babyface?_

_A Bloody Mary, of course._

_But, even if I was a vampire, I wouldn't drink your nasty-ass blood, Babyface._

_Babyface is a "Mary," though, if you know what I mean._

_You know the type – an annoying little goody two-shoes._

_Fuck. Speaking of shoes, mine are getting bloody._

_And these were brand-fucking new. Goddamn it._

_Another reason to loathe Babyface's disgusting guts._

_Literally – his guts are repulsive._

_He's not the kind of partner you want, Bella._

_In the short time I've known you, I've learned that you need someone who is fiercely courageous in order to keep you safe from the damsel-in-distress target you have plastered to your forehead._

_I am the right person for you, Bella._

_I can take care of you, keep you safe._

_Now that Babyface is out of the picture, you and I will have no more complications in our relationship, love._

_I'm pretty sure he's dead with the amount of blood that's pouring out of his mouth._

_It doesn't look like his chest is rising, so he's not breathing._

_If he's really dead, what do I do with his body now?_

_Fuck, I should have thought this through better._

_The only thing I've learned from watching true crime TV is to never trust someone with a lake house._

_Oh, my parents have a lake house…_

_Maybe I can –_

BEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP, BEEEEEEEEEP!

I blink my eyes open at the sound of my alarm, and it takes me a second to reorient myself.

I reach up to rub my eyes, but my knuckles feel tight.

I wince when I stretch my fingers.

I look down, and my knuckles are a little bloody and look bruised.

Ugh.

It's been the worst week of my life, love.

I roll over and lunge to the left to grab my phone off my nightstand.

I turn off the alarm then open my messages.

Still nothing from you.

FUCK!

It's been almost a week, Bella!

Almost a week and all you're giving me is crickets!

You're ghosting me, aren't you?

And I know it's because of Babyface.

Everything seemed fine last weekend when you met my mom.

Until I saw that you were still texting that prepubescent fucker.

The rest of the afternoon, when my mom was here, was good once I cooled off about seeing your texts with him.

Then you left and…

Motherfucking crickets.

You haven't answered my phone calls or text messages.

It's taken all of my restraint to not come find you to make sure that you're okay.

Really, love, I'm just worried that something happened to you.

But was meeting my mom too big of a step in our relationship?

Did introducing the two of you freak you out?

You said that things were moving quickly.

Did you mean _too_ quickly?

Emmett accused me of losing my damn mind yesterday.

Yeah, I probably am going crazy. I've been fucking hypomanic the last few days.

He told me I'm just being impatient and need to give you some space.

People say doctors are _im_ patient.

But gynecologists are _in_ patient.

And what I wouldn't give to be in you, love…

No.

I really just want to know that you're safe and okay.

 _Then_ I'll want to be inside of you.

But Emmett said if I went checking up on you, it might freak you the fuck out even more…

Ah, this fucking sucks!

I flop onto my belly and yell the frustration into my pillow.

I force myself to get out of bed after that.

I have to go to class today, so I shower and get my shit together to leave my apartment.

I get in my car to drive to the school.

No. I change my mind.

I'm not going to class.

I am going to find you, love.

I don't give a damn about what Emmett told me.

I _have_ to know that you're okay.

It's Friday, and you usually work on Fridays.

You sent me your work schedule last week, so I pull up the message.

Yes, you are supposed to work this afternoon.

But I'm not going to wait all fucking day.

You have a class on Friday mornings, but not until 11:00.

It's only 10:00 right now.

I decide to go to your apartment first.

I make a U-turn and head in the opposite direction.

I pull into your apartment complex and loop around to where you usually park, but your truck isn't here.

I scour the entire parking lot.

Your truck isn't here anywhere, love.

Where are you!?

I park anyway and practically sprint up to your apartment.

Your blinds are closed, so I can't see inside.

I ring your doorbell.

No answer.

I knock loud and obnoxiously.

No answer.

What kind of jokes are stalkers _not_ good at?

Knock, knock jokes.

I jiggle the doorknob, but it's locked.

Jesus fucking Christ. I can't catch a break.

Maybe you went to school early.

I scramble back to my Volvo and jump inside.

I waste no precious time as I drive to campus.

Even though it's a large-ass school, I know the place you normally park on Friday mornings for your class.

I circle around the lot twice, and I don't see your truck anywhere.

Agh! Where are you, Bella!?

Maybe you took an earlier shift at work for some reason.

I drive across campus until I get to the coffee shop.

Your truck isn't in the front or back parking lot.

Okay, now I'm getting really worried, love.

I park, get out of my car, and scurry up to the coffee shop's entrance.

Even though I don't want to conversate to him, I know if Manbun's working he'll probably be able to tell me what's going on with you.

Then he'll tell you I talked to him, and it'll probably feed your theory about me being "intense."

But I don't fucking care.

At this point, I just want to know that you're okay, love.

I walk inside, but I don't know the barista that's working.

I walk over to the counter anyway.

She smiles at me. "Hi there. What can I get started for ya?"

I do my best to smile at her, to turn on the charm, so that she'll relay the information I need.

"Actually, I didn't come in for a drink today. I was wondering if your co-worker, Bella, was here, or if she was working today?"

"Oh, she's not working until sometime next week."

Something about her expression makes my stomach churn.

"How come?" I question.

She eyes me skeptically. "How do you know her? I shouldn't be giving out her personal details."

Come the fuck on, lady.

I guess I didn't charm her well enough.

I lean forward, look deeply into her eyes, and flash my best smile.

"Forgive me," I say. I notice her take in a sharp breath and swallow. Perfect.

I continue, "I didn't mean to pry. It's just that Bella and I go way back… We had plans to see each other this week, but I haven't heard from her. I'm just worried."

The girl blinks a couple of times and takes a deep breath before responding. "All I know is that a friend of hers died a few days ago. I think she went back home, where her dad lives, to go to the funeral."

WHAT!

Oh, love…

Why didn't you tell me!?

I would have gone with you, been there with you.

Who died?

Are you okay?

I want to be with you and help you feel better.

I glance back at the girl once I have my shit together enough to respond.

"I didn't realize… Thank you for telling me," I say before turning away and bolting out of the café.

As I'm walking to my car, I flex my fingers on my hand again since my knuckles are throbbing.

I drive back to my apartment.

Once I get home, I start drinking even though it's not even noon.

It's been one hell of a fucking week.

I call you again, but it goes straight to voicemail.

I leave you another message anyway.

"Hey, Bella. It's xxxxxx again. I was getting really worried about you, so I stopped by your work today and talked to one of your co-workers. She told me you are out of town for a funeral. Are you okay? Give me a call when you can. I want to be there for you… Talk to you soon. Bye."

Emmett will get a kick out of me calling you again. I'll tell him once he gets home from work.

I yank the box down from my closet that has your yearbooks.

I dump them on my bed.

I finish off my second beer and go grab a third from the fridge.

I pace back and forth for a while before my nerves finally begin to settle, thanks to the alcohol.

I sit on my bed and hastily tear through the yearbooks, scrutinizing each page to ensure I haven't missed any details about you.

I'm spiraling, spinning down into a black hole.

Isaac Newton would be spiraling in his grave with all the anxiety I'm exuding, but gravity won't let him.

I need something to ground me, too.

The problem is – you're what grounds me, love…

Why haven't you confided in me?

Don't you trust me?

I wish you would let me in, love.

I want to be everything you deserve, but I can't do that unless you let me, Bella...

I open the Instagram app on my phone.

No new posts or stories from you.

Not that you ever post anything anyway, but it was worth checking.

I get up and toss the beer bottle in the trash.

I crack open another one and take a long swig.

I am gonna have to cancel on Shrinky today.

I bet the party-pooper frowns upon clients that show up to his office drunk.

Just as I am drafting a text to Shrinky, a hear a knock on the front door.

I leave my phone and beer on the counter as I walk over and open the door.

It's you, Bella…

You always come to my apartment to surprise me.

I'm definitely not complaining.

Before I process the shock of you being here, you say, "Hey. Can I come in?"

Then it hits me.

You're here!

You're okay!

Physically you're okay, at least, but you look like you haven't slept in days, love.

You have dark circles under your eyes, and you look paler than normal.

Your hair is twisted into a messy knot, and you're wearing old sweats.

Oh, love, please come in and let me take care of you.

"Yes!" I say enthusiastically as I stand to the side.

You walk in slowly then turn around to face me after I close the door.

You look up at me for a few seconds before closing the distance between us and wrapping your arms around me in a tight hug.

You start sobbing as I hold you closer.

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay." I say, trying to soothe you.

I'm right here, love. You're safe. You're okay. I got you.

"It's not okay, though…" you choke out. "He's… he's gone."

I pull away slightly so I can look at your face. "Who's gone?"

You release your hold on me to reach up and wipe your eyes.

You shake your head. "I didn't come here to talk. I came here for you to take my mind off of everything."

Before I can respond to you, you reach up on your tippy toes and crush your lips to mine.

Fuck, if I could kiss you 24/7, I damn well would, love.

And trust me, I very much want to fuck you right now.

It's been almost a week, and I'm horny as hell for you.

But first, I want to make sure you're okay, Bella.

I pull away and cradle your face between my hands as I gaze down at you. "Bella, what's going on?"

You sigh and reach for one of my hands.

You turn and start towing me toward my bedroom.

Once we're in my room, you try to kiss me again.

"Bella," I say softly, as I carefully pull your face away from mine for the second time. "Who's gone? What's going on?"

Tears well up in your eyes again.

I use my thumbs to wipe away the tears that escape and stream down your cheeks.

I hate seeing you hurting this way.

You swallow after several seconds. "Mike… He died in this terrible accident a few days ago. Even though I didn't want to be with him romantically anymore, I still cared about him… And now he's gone…"

Shit.

Babyface is fucking dead!?

"Oh, Bella," I say as I wrap you back up in my arms. "I'm so, so sorry."

You sniff and scrub at your eyes again, trying to wipe away your tears.

You take a step away from me. "I just can't believe it. He –"

You stop talking abruptly as you stare at something behind me.

Your brow wrinkles as you look back at me skeptically. "Are those… my yearbooks?"

I turn and glance over my shoulder.

Sure enough, your yearbooks are still scattered across my bed.

I stare at them, completely and utterly dumbstruck…

FUCK. ME.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV?**

_10 years later_

"Okay," you say exasperatedly as you walk into the bedroom with your hair tied into a messy-ass knot at the nape of your neck. "We've got a 10-minutes window, probably, and I need a fucking release."

You don't have to tell me twice, love.

I look up and smirk at you before saying, " _Literally_."

This is married life, huh?

Chores, paying bills, never sleeping…

It's the best life I could have ever imagined, if I'm being quite frank.

Because it's with you.

You're my life, love.

So, get your cute little ass over here and let me take the edge off.

I know _just_ how to do it.

I want you to come so hard that you'll finally take a nap and let me watch the baby. You really need to get more rest, love.

You giggle at my suggestive comment as I shove the massive pile of laundry I was folding aside, knocking most of it off the bed.

"Ren still won't latch or suck right, and I'm getting _so_ frustrated," you say as you start walking toward the bed, referencing how difficult breastfeeding has been.

Our little Renny is the only one I'll ever share your delectable tits with.

"More like her mother every day," I joke lightheartedly as I wrap you up in my arms and kiss your head.

You laugh, and it's the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Take your pants off, and I'll show _you_ who _can_ suck correctly," you tease with a salacious twinkle in your eyes.

Holy fuck.

"Yes, ma'am." I respond before unbuttoning my pants. I throw the zipper down and push my jeans off my hips. They thud against the floor.

You look down, at the bulge that is somewhat constricted by my boxers, then back up at me with a devilish grin.

What did Adam say to Eve?

Stand the fuck back. I don't know how big this thing will grow.

You're wearing old, holey sweatpants, and I'm pretty sure your shirt has the baby's spit up all over it.

And still, you're the most beautiful, most alluring woman I've ever laid eyes on, Bella.

Goddamn, you are so sexy as a mother.

I really have wifed you up, haven't I?

What's the difference between me and whipped cream?

The cream, obviously, because I am whipped as fuck by you and have been since the day I laid my eyes on you in that bookstore.

And I know you like _my_ cream the most.

I've got the shortest leash in the damn world around my neck because I'm never straying from you, love.

You kneel in front of me and rip my boxers down to my ankles.

Then your gorgeous mouth wraps around the tip of my hard cocky-cock.

Holy shit.

It's been _way_ too long, love.

You lick my length a few times, making it nice and wet.

Then you look up at me with your chocolate brown eyes as your mouth slides slowly down until I'm fully in your mouth.

You gag.

"Fuck, Bella, ugh," I moan as you bob your head and continue your expert blowjob.

There is no sight in the world more stunning than watching you suck me.

I taste _so_ good to you, don't I?

Fuck, you're a little too good at getting me off, love.

I cup your face and gently stop your movements because I want to be inside you when I come.

Understanding this cue, you smirk as you stand up again. Your fingers slide into the waistband of your sweatpants and underwear, and you guide them down your silky-smooth legs.

I watch you for a second before we both rip our shirts up and over our heads.

You leave your bra on, much to my dismay, and flop onto the bed.

What I wouldn't give to just rest my face in between your swollen tits.

Can Renny-Roo give those scrumptious, voluptuous things back to daddy yet?

But Renny comes first, so I guess I just have to be patient, don't I, love?

I climb on top of you and press my lips firmly to yours before kissing down and attacking your neck.

"Mmm," you moan against my lips when I kiss you again. "We don't have very long… Ren's probably going to wake up any minute now."

I kiss over to your ear and whisper, "There's plenty of time for me to taste you _and_ fuck the shit out of you. Relax and let me take care of you, love."

You sigh in anticipation as I begin to kiss down your body.

You open your legs wide for me and let your hands rest in my hair.

You buck your hips up and push my head down.

You need me as much as I need you.

I settle in between your thighs and start slowly stroking your inner lips with tip of my tongue.

When I reach your clit, my tongue swirls and flicks up and down, making you moan my name.

What did the clitoris say to the vulva?

It's all good in the hood.

Very true, isn't it, Bella?

I pulse one of my fingers inside of you.

"Oh, fuck…" You say breathlessly as you begin to rock your hips to grind on my tongue. You sit up on your forearms to watch as I eat your gorgeous pussy.

When you're close like this, I know exactly what to do to help you unravel.

I reach up with my free hand and rest it on your bra to hold one of your breasts.

Then I cup my lips around your swollen clit and suck while still letting my tongue flick up and down.

And you're a fucking goner now.

Just like I knew you would be.

Because I know your body better than my own.

You scream my name then toss your arm over your mouth to stifle your moans, so you don't wake Renny-Roo up.

After you've ridden your orgasm to its end, I crawl back up so I am hovering over you.

Your eyes are closed, and you have a small smile on your lips. I slowly plant kisses everywhere on your face, waiting for you to come down from the high so I can be balls deep in you.

Maybe if I make you come one more time, you'll fall asleep and get some rest.

Your eyes blink open and you look up at me with a smile. "You're so good. I needed that."

I grin. "Mmm. I would very much like to fuck you now, if you wouldn't mind?"

"God, yes," you sigh. "I need you inside of me. _Now_."

You reach down and grip my hips before pulling forward, signaling that you're ready for me.

Your pussy is screaming for me.

Don't worry, my dicky-dick is about to come in there and quiet things down (if you know what I mean).

I kiss you again before reaching down and lining dicky up right at your opening.

I slowly slide into you.

"Shit, Bella," I immediately moan. I always forget how good it feels to be balls deep in you.

I pull out and slam back in.

Again and again.

You meet me with your own thrusts and start making those little moans that make me even harder.

I _really_ want to turn you around and do you doggy-style, but I can't fathom the idea of _not_ being able to see your gorgeous face when I make you come again…

It's been far too long, and I _need_ to see everything.

I glance down, and even though they're still secure in your bra, I can see your tits jiggle with every pulse.

So fucking hot.

Then I look at your face.

One of my hands reaches to cup your cheek as I watch you.

A louder moan escapes from your mouth, so you bite down on your bottom lip. Your fingernails dig into my shoulder and low back.

Your back begins to arch and you throw your head back against the pillow.

You're close again, so I increase my speed.

I pound you to your peak again, and you are unable to suppress your cries this time, much to my satisfaction. "Ohhh, fuck! Yes… Oh, baby…"

And I'm fucking done, too. Your walls pulse around dicky, and that's his fucking weakness.

"Bella… Bella, fuck… I love you," I grunt before thrusting into you a couple more times and nutting so hard I can't even see straight. I bury my face in the side of your neck, completely out of breath.

Once I'm more coherent, I lean back up. We smile before instantaneously leaning in for a sweet kiss.

I slowly pull out of you then shift to get out of bed.

"What are you –" You start to ask, but I cut you off.

"Shh!" I say as I pull a blanket off the footboard of the bed and drape it over you. I pull on my boxers then sit on the edge of the bed.

You look at me warily. I chuckle quietly then reach up to stroke your hair. "Go to sleep, my beautiful, overworked wife. You've been thoroughly fucked and now tucked," I say as I snuggle the quilt around you. "I'll take care of Renny when she wakes up."

You take in a deep breath and open your mouth to protest, but I speak before you can. "I know she's teething, and I know she needs to eat then get a bath. I will clean and sanitize her bottles. We have plenty of breastmilk, so your only job now is to sleep."

You press your lips together and your brow furrows.

"Humor me, love." I say before reaching up to gently stroke the tension out of your brow.

You sigh then nod as you roll onto your side and close your eyes.

I continue to stroke your hair for a minute or so, and I hear your breathing become even.

I stand up quietly and kiss your cheek before pulling my jeans back on.

Right on cue, I hear Renny make a little squawking sound like she always does before she's about to start crying.

I lunge for the baby monitor and turn the volume down. I dart quietly out of the room, closing our bedroom door silently behind me.

I rush down the stairs and scoop Renny-Roo up into my arms from the crib in her nursery.

I change her diaper then cradle, cuddle, and goo-goo-gaga the shit out of her for a while.

She's changing me into a bigger softy than you did, Bella.

Why can't a parent change a light bulb?

Because they don't make diapers that small.

See, even my funny-ass jokes are just becoming lame dad jokes.

She's my favorite little person in the entire world, love.

We made the most perfect little human that ever existed.

I know all parents say that, but Renny really is the best.

I feed her and give her a bath.

She's pretty content for a couple hours with me.

But then she starts crying.

And I try everything to calm her down.

I swaddle her, give her a teething ring, put her in her swing, rock her, sing to her, play the piano for her…

And nothing is fucking working.

We end up laying on the floor together in her nursery. Renny's on her tummy, and I'm trying to engage her with different toys. It works intermittently, but she keeps crying.

Fuck, I don't want her to wake you up, love.

A random idea comes to mind, so I try it. "Hey, little Renny-Roo, you wanna hear a story?"

She stops crying and tilts her head up a little more to look at me curiously.

Okay, maybe me talking will keep her occupied.

I shift so I'm sitting up and reach for Renny to cradle her against me.

"I don't really know any stories, hmm…" I muse. She starts to scrunch her face like she might cry again when I'm quiet, so I quickly keep talking. "Okay, let me tell you about how I met your mommy. I used to work at a bookstore, and she came in one day. As soon as I saw her, I knew I _had_ to have her. You understand that, don't you?"

Renny is staring at me intently, so I keep going, "Of course you understand. You have the best mommy in the entire world, huh? So, like I said, I had to have her. I found out what her name was, and figured out a lot of details about her, so I could try to impress her. I had to make her see that we were a perfect match."

Renny coos then reaches up and touches my lips with her little hand. I take that as a sign to continue. "Because I was pretty insecure, I did some things I shouldn't have to try and date your mommy. I was _so_ afraid of losing her that I went a little bananas…"

I trail off as I think back to when our relationship really took a turn. It was after Babyface died. You surprised me at my apartment and told me how he died in a terrible accident…

. . . . .

" _Oh, Bella," I remember saying after you told me about Babyface. "I'm so, so sorry."_

_You sniffed and scrubbed at your eyes, trying to wipe away your tears._

_You took a step away from me, and that's when things took a turn. "I just can't believe it. He –"_

_You stopped talking abruptly and stared at something behind me._

_Your brow wrinkled before you looked back at me skeptically. "Are those… my yearbooks?"_

_I remember turning and glance over my shoulder._

_And sure fucking enough, your yearbooks were scattered across my bed._

_I stared at them, completely and utterly dumbstruck._

_I had no idea what to say. I was completely frozen._

" _Xxxxxx?" You said my name and reached out to put a hand on my shoulder. You shook me a little._

_I avoided eye contact with you and stared at the yearbooks like I was stuck in a trance._

_This is it. This is where I come clean and you leave me forever. This is where you freak out and run away from me because I'm a moron who can't_ not _be in control._

_That's what I remembered thinking, anyway._

_I swallowed and finally looked at you. "Yes."_

" _Yes, those are my yearbooks?" You asked to clarify._

_I nodded. "Yes."_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_How do I explain my need to be in control and how me having your yearbooks, and doing the other shit I did, was really my way of trying to love you and build our future together?_

_Yeah, I'm going to sound like a fucking mental case._

_Control = safety, love, and acceptance._

_Control = you._

_That's how it worked in my mind, anyway._

_As fucked up as that was._

_Shinky said power wasn't the same as love; it just seemed that way in my mind because of the traumatic shit from my childhood…_

" _But why?" You asked gently, searching my eyes. "Why do you have them? How do you have them?"_

_I reached for your hand and guided us to sit down on my bed._

" _What happened to your hand?" You asked as we sat down._

_My knuckles, on the hand you were holding, were still bruised. The skin was also broken, but healing._

" _Em and I were boxing yesterday at the gym. He said it would help me release all my frustration about not hearing from you this week."_

_You nodded then stayed silent, probably waiting for my explanation._

_I cleared my throat anxiously. "Can you promise to let me explain everything before you write me off as someone in need of psychiatric attention?"_

" _Yes," you said immediately then tightened your grip around my hand. "Just tell me what's going on."_

_I took a deep breath then words started flooding out of my mouth in a rush. "I knew from the first time I saw you in the bookstore that I loved you and wanted to be with you. Maybe you can call it, 'fate,' or 'love at first sight.' Either way, I knew you were the one for me… I guess I became pretty obsessive and wanted to ensure that you would fall in love with me, too. I have some power and control problems."_

_I paused and searched your eyes for a second._

_You nodded, so I continued. "I found out your name from your ID when you checked out at the bookstore, and you told me where you worked and lived. I went to the coffee shop and saw the schedule for the days you worked. I Googled you and found out that you went to Forks High School because there was an article in the newspaper about your graduation. So… I called Forks High School, pretended to be some random kid from your graduating class, and asked for copies of the yearbooks so I could find out more about you."_

_I watched you take a few deep breaths as you looked down at the bed, avoiding eye contact with me. "Did you also take my phone purposefully? Did you look through it?"_

" _Yes, to both questions," I admitted. "Again, I have a huge fucking control problem. I shouldn't have done any of these things, but I… I'm obsessive when I find something I want or need. And I_ need _you, Bella. I don't care if that sounds intense; it's true."_

_You were quiet._

_Much too quiet._

_And you were sitting incredibly still._

_Were you okay?_

_Fuck._

" _Bella," I remembered saying. "If you want to leave, you can. I know this probably sounds completely absurd."_

_I just wanted you to know that I would never, ever hurt you love._

" _Why do you have this need to be controlling?" You asked, not commenting on if you wanted to leave or not._

_I, then, proceeded to explain my childhood trauma and how Shrinky thinks it's all related._

" _You were abused when you were a kid!?" You shrieked. "Oh, Xxxxxx. I'm so, so sorry."_

_You were concerned about me?_

_I didn't want you to make yourself anxious over me._

_I was the crazy one. I didn't deserve your empathy._

" _Don't worry about it, Bella. It was a very long time ago. Things got better when Esme and Carlisle adopted me."_

" _So, you're in therapy now?"_

" _Yes. My therapist told me that if I tried to control you, I would lose you. I suppose he was probably correct."_

_You were silent again for a very, very long time; it was torturous._

_But you never let go of my hand._

_And you never go up to leave._

_I wouldn't have blamed you if you had._

_Why didn't you? You had every right to._

_You eventually looked up at me. "What if I felt the, 'love at first sight' thing at the bookstore that day, too?"_

_What!?_

_You loved me, too? Despite all the wrong I'd done?_

_My expression hesitantly brightened. "Did you!?"_

_You nodded and smiled for a second. A beautiful blush appeared on your cheeks. "Yes… But it scared me. I've always been taught not to fall in love or get married young… And you are always so intense, but not necessarily in a bad way… Everything just feels heightened with you. But that's the best kind of love, isn't it? The kind that's intensely passionate and all-consuming?"_

_Then you reached up and touched my face. You gazed into my eyes… lovingly?_

_What the fuck was going on?_

" _Wait, so you're not going to leave and never talk to me again?" I asked._

 _You laughed. "I don't think I would be able to. You are_ everything _that I want and need… This past week, for example, I just wanted_ you _beside me when I went back home for Mike's funeral. I feel like I can tackle anything whenever you're by my side."_

" _What happened with Mike?" I asked gently._

" _A terrible car accidently, apparently. His family still doesn't have all the details. They think he was driving drunk."_

_I fucking hated Babyface._

_But he was your friend, and he didn't deserve to die._

_I might've had a dream about killing the guy, but I never would have because of how important he was to you._

_And because I'm not that much of a fucking savage._

_I scooted closer to you and wrapped you up in a tight embrace._

_We've been inseparable ever since, haven't we love?_

_. . . . ._

"But I guess it all worked out," I say to Renny once the memory fades. "Because your mama's still here with me and now we have you – the most perfect, amazing daughter in the entire world."

Renny looks over my shoulder and starts babbling and wiggling her arms and legs excitedly.

I look behind me and you're standing in the doorway with a smile on your lips.

You come and sit next to us on the floor.

You and Renny both reach for each other. You snuggle her into you before looking up at me.

"Yes, Ren. Your daddy _was_ very bananas. He still is, actually."

I chuckle. "Sorry, love, but I just knew I _had_ to make you mine. No matter what it took."

"It's a good thing I've always been yours. From the first moment I saw you in the bookstore, I knew."

I grin in triumph then lean in closer to you and Renny-Roo. I wrap an arm around you and kiss both of your foreheads. "You both are, and always will be, the most important things in my life."

You tilt your head up and peck me on the lips. "I love you, Edward. Forever. No matter what."

"And I will always love you, my Bella." I lean in and kiss you once more.

We are going to live happily ever after now. Aren't we, love?

Fuck yeah we are.

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: Full disclosure – this last chapter kinda stressed me out… This story was definitely not my typical feat, but I've had such a fun time writing something a little arbitrary and off-key. Plus, it was definitely fun to imagine Edward being somewhat crude, sarcastic, and un-gentlemanly. ;)**

**Here is a list of the main Easter eggs throughout the story that hinted at our beloved Edward being the stalker:**

**\- Edward finding Bella difficult to read, so getting her phone, yearbooks, etc.**

**\- Edward hating on Jacob or "Manbun"**

**\- Edward calling Bella "love"**

**\- Xxxxxx = 6 x's for "Edward"**

**\- Saving Bella from situations that only Bella would be in – i.e. the random stranger hiding under her truck**

**\- All the hate for Mike or "Babyface." Edward showed his dislike toward Mike A TON in** _**Midnight Sun** _ **– i.e. saying he wanted to pulverize his skull and had to frequently remind himself that murdering Mike was not an option**

**\- Edward's "silver car" or "Volvo" depending on the chapter**

**\- Edward getting along with Alice or "Pixie"**

**\- Edward "dazzling" Bella**

**\- Edward being extremely intelligent/good at everything**

**\- There were more, but these were the main ones!**

**I also wanted to say that I hope this story does** **not** **glorify stalking/obsessive partners. This story was purely for fun because I wanted something off-hand to write as a palate cleanser. I only made Bella incredibly understanding of Edward's dangerous behavior because Bella is always very forgiving with anything involving Edward.**

**Lastly, thank you to everyone for reading! I really didn't expect very many people to be interested in this story! I hope you've all enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.**


End file.
